Friendship or Love? Part 1
by hetoy92
Summary: 5 murders, a schizophrenics institution, and a member of the team gets kidnapped.in the end, jack and sue have some feelings to sort out. FILLED with JS fuzziness.. part 1 of 2
1. Friendship or Love

Friendship or Love?

How do you tell your friend you love him?

And still stay being friends?

Do you risk your closest friendship?

Or put a chance of love at risk?

What would happen if I tell him?

What if he resists?

What if I mess up our friendship?

What should I do then?

There's no easy way to tell him

I know this from experience

It can happen with someone you least expect

Might even be your best friend

But what _if_ he rejects me?

What will I do then?

Do I just try and pretend I never loved him

Or just try again?

Are we really _just_ friends?

* * *

**I wrote this poem from my heart. It tells the struggle most people have, choosing between your true feelings or your friendship. Please review!  
**


	2. Dream

**A/N: i don't own the characters in the story. blah blah blah, let's get on with the story. )

* * *

**

Rrrrring!

This immediately signaled Levi to wake up his sleepy owner. He jumped up on Sue's bed and started licking her face.

"Aww, okay Levi! I'm awake!" Sue said half-awake, "and just when I was having a good dream too!" she added as she rubbed her tired eyes.

In response, Levi innocently wagged his tail.

It _had_ been a good dream. Sue was on vacation with Jack in Europe. They had dinner on the Eiffel Tower, roamed the streets of London, sharing a kiss or 2, and rode the _Vaporetto boats in Venice Italy, her head on his lap. They had also gone to Spain, just taking in the sights. The best place was Paris, for sure, Sue thought to herself. It was perfect. They had the perfect view of Paris from the Eiffel Tower. It certainly was breathtaking, Sue thought inwardly. It was just like Travis and Sara from The Bachelor: Paris. The dinner was the idea of perfection._

_"Sue? Hello, earth to Sue? Lucy said as she caught the attention of her daydreaming roommate. _

_"Huh? Oh, Sorry Luce, I didn't notice you." Sue responded absentmindedly._

_"Obviously," Lucy scoffed, "you better hurry if you want to take a shower, to be ready to go to work on time." She added._

_"I know, I know, I'm going," Sue replied, still lost in her thoughts._

_In the shower_

_Does he really feel the same way as me? Sue thought as she turned off the shower faucet. No, c'mon Sue, he's your good friend and training agent. Sue contradicted herself. And how about the no dating policy in the office? Sue added sullenly. Ahh! Sue thought. I've gotta stop thinking about him before I go crazy! Sue continued as she absentmindedly started combing her long, golden hair. But his smile, his eyes, everything about him makes me melt!_

_"Sue! I'm leaving without you!" Lucy said as she peeked inside the bathroom to check on her roommate._

_O-K Sue signed S-E-E Y-O-U T-H-E-R-E, she added. Levi started whining and put his head on Sue's lap. "Alright Buddy, just let me grab a bagel," Sue told her dog. At the word bagel, Levi's head immediately popped up. "None for you though Buddy," Sue told the now whining dog. _

_"I've got to stop thinking about Jack before my head explodes!" Sue said to herself as she scurried out of her apartment._

_

* * *

_**Please review...my 2nd chapter should be cute...im working on it as im typing this up. )**_  
_


	3. Collision

**A/N: i do NOT own any of the characters in the story..sadly..they are owned by Pax.**

**I am sOo sorry that this is overdue. I've been really busy this summer, and i have my chapter 4 ready, i just haven't gotten the time to type it up, I re-did this chapter because i realized that i didn't give any info on the victims..so, if you want, read it again..im sorry that it's taken soOOo long. I'm trying my best.

* * *

**

At the Bullpen

Little did Sue know that _Jack_ was thinking about _her._ They both were lost in their thoughts of each other. They were walking on opposite ends of the hall leading to the door to the bullpen.

"Hudson, snap out of it!" Jack told himself, "She's your co-worker, _and _good friend."

But her smile, her laugh, her _oh so _golden silky hair; _everything _about her made him melt.

"Sue, snap out of it, girl!" Sue said inwardly.

They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even notice how close they were until Levi got in the way. Levi wanted to turn left, to go into the entrance, but Sue was still lost in her thoughts. So, Levi got in the way of the both of them, making Sue trip into Jack, making him fall _with_ her in _his_ arms. Sue lost the grip of Levi's leash, so Levi entered the bullpen on his own.

"Aghh!" They both said out loud as they collided into each other.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he tried to maintain his balance, but obviously failed.

"Um…Hi?" Sue said blushing as she noticed how close their faces were.

They both quickly tried to get up at the same time, but knocked heads.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed rubbing their heads.

"I'm sorry" They both stammered while both blushing a crimson red, "It was-no it was." They both said at the same time.

"Heh. Sorry?" Jack said finally just looking at Sue.

"It's fine," Sue responded. There was a quiet moment between them, just looking at each other sort of uncomfortably.

Jack finally broke the stare inhaling deeply, then saying, "So, um, shall we go in?" Jack said finally with his eyebrows shooting up and down, "Ladies first," he added with his boyish smile that made Sue's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, oh kind sir," Sue exclaimed with a smile of her own that made _him_ melt as she entered the bullpen.

_Stupid, stupid! _Jack thought to himself. _Nice going Hudson! Just go and injure the lady,_ he continued as he entered the bullpen after her.

_What is up with you woman? _Sue thought as she sat at her desk. _But he looked sooo incredibly HOT when he looked embarrassed._ She thought with a smile.

"C'mon Hudson, get it together!" Jack said to himself as he slapped his hand on his forehead. _But she looked so CUTE when she fell in my arms. _He thought to himself with a smirk.

At exactly the same moment, they both turned in each other's direction. They both flushed a bright pink as they both quickly turned away.

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know there's something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,  
I love you_

_I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself that this could be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,  
I love you_

_Why, why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see_

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that,  
I love you_

The men in the office didn't seem to notice the exchanged glance, but the women sure did.

"Hey, is it just me, or do you see the connection?" Lucy asked Tara as she walked over to her desk.

"I know," Tara replied, "did you see the "sneak peek" they shared just a moment ago?" she added with a grin.

"I know!" The bullpen matchmaker exclaimed loud enough with excitement to make Jack notice.

Jack turned when he heard Lucy's squeal and gave her one of his questioning looks. In response Lucy just winked at Tara as D walked in with a questioning look of _his own._

"Okay boys and girls, we have a new case," D told everyone as he handed out the case outlook. "5 murders in the D.C. area, no links yet, Tara could you-"D asked the computer whiz.

"Already on it D." Tara replied busily typing into her computer.

"The first victim; Kate Shepard, married, has 2 kids, 34. Her body was found in a dumpster 3 days ago on 4th street, behind a small bakery at around 7:30 p.m. that night. She had a blow to her temple, which knocked her out, and our friends at the morgue found cuts all over her body.

"The 2nd victim; Jason Vimst, single with a 3 year old son, recently divorced, 29. His body was found in the park at around 8:45 p.m. that night, an hour and 15 minutes after the first victim. His body was pretty bruised up; autopsy says he was stabbed to death.

"The third victim; Arielle Stone, 27, single. Her body was found in a lake about 30 miles away from the park 2 days ago, around 10:17 a.m. She was _also _cut up.

"This guy was smooth," Jack noted quietly.

"I agree with you mate, this drongo probably had everything planned out." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Let me guess," Myles noted sarcastically, "all their bodies were found with cuts on them, am I correct?"

"Good job Myles, thanks for noting the obvious," D answered with his own sarcasm.

This brought little smiles to everyone's faces. Myles was being a jerk, _again._

"Back into business. The 4th victim, Daniel Enk, 34, recently married. His body was found yesterday morning at approximately. 11:53 a.m. near his apartment neighborhood. So far, the only extra info we have is that he was a morning jogger, he was found in a jogging outfit.

"You better watch out Jack," Bobby told his best friend, "You could be next mate," he added with a small smile.

"And we would miss you dearly," Myles added.

"Haha, very funny guys," Jack replied with a serious face, but his eyes danced with laughter.

"I'm offended Jack! I was just showing my concern for my team leader!" Myles said with a hand on his chest. This made the rest of team break into fits of laughter.

"Okay, joke time's over kiddos, time to _actually _get some work done," Jack said with a grim face, "D, please continue."

Jack pointed at D for Sue to signal that D was talking.

"Okay, our 5th victim was found last night by her car at approximately 7:25 p.m. and as Myles noted before, there _was _cuts found all over her body. She was 19, and her name was Alexa Higgins."

"19?" Sue asked in disbelief, "So young!" she cried.

"Wow, she never got the chance to live her life to her fullest." Lucy added sadly as she posted up the last picture.

"Her poor parents!" Tara said as she sadly shook her head.

"It's going to be hell when we tell them." Jack said grimly.

"I know," D said, "she was a sophomore at Terry High. That's all we have on her, because she was the most recent."

"Hey, I think I might have something," Tara exclaimed as she got Sue's attention, "They all worked at the same place; Barnes.

A small gasp came from the group, except for Sue.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Myles asked in disbelief.

"Barnes?" Sue asked puzzled.

B-A-R-N-E-S, Jack finger spelt for her.

The tall blonde just shrugged in response.

"Barnes is mental institution known for Schizophrenics." Jack added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Schizo-what?" Sue asked with a furrowed brow.

S-C-H-I-Z-O-P-H-R-E-N-I-C-S, Jack finger spelt.

Sue just raised her eyebrows her response.

"Lucy check out all the patients the victims took care of. Tara, check the institution's database to see if there's any missing information or anything unusual. Myles, D, and Bobby, I want you guys to talk to the staff and see if they're missing any patients or if anything unusual activities have occurred recently." Jack told everyone their instructions.

As everybody went to do their part, Jack got Sue's attention. "Get your coat, we need to go talk to the victims' families." He told her. Everything turned strictly professional between them as they got down to business. Feelings could be sorted out later. There was a new case on their hands, and Sue had a strange feeling that this case was going to be more unusual and challenging than any of the cases they'd handled earlier.

* * *

**the song is called Misty's Song, and yes, it _is_ from pokemon. i love the lyrics, because they apply to me too! thank you for your patience!**


	4. The Higgins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas or Jack Hudson(i wish i did xD) or even Levi. They are all owned by Pebblehut and Pax. ****the only characters i own are the higgins(alexa/alice/mark)**

**A/N: Thank you for you reviews. i have ideas for chapter 4...im still writing it out, it might take awhile, hopefully not as long as this chapter did. xD i have other ideas for new stories, but i think ill go through with this one. I'm still not sure if im going to make this a one shot or continue with my 3 part idea. I might just make it a one-shot, because ive been really busy. Feedback would REALLY be appreciated. Please tell me what you think. :  
**

**

* * *

**

**In the car to the Higgins's house**

The ride to the first victim's family was unusually awkward. Finally, Jack decided to break the ice.

"So, um..." Jack started as he cleared his throat as he turned in her direction so she could read his lips, "about our little incident…heh," he continued slightly turning red.

"Jack," Sue stated simply as she gently touched his arm, but then abruptly took her hand away and turned red, "it's alright, seriously. You don't have to keep on beating yourself up about it. Everyone slips up once in a while, even you, Mr. Hudson," she finished as they parked in front of the Higgins's house.

Jack smirked as he went to her side of the car and opened her door and extended his hand.

"Why thank you Mr. Hudson," Sue said with a grin as she took his hand.

"Your welcome milady," Jack replied.

For a moment, they both felt a pulse of electricity between them flow through their hands. They both took sharp gasps as they locked eyes.

"Whoa," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Ruff!" Levi barked impatiently in the back seat which brought Jack back to reality. He reluctantly removed his hand from her warm touch.

"Well, we can't forget your very handsome escort," Jack told the smiling blonde as he opened the back door.

"Sorry Buddy," Sue told her furry companion.

"C'mon, let's go," Jack said as he led her by putting his hand on the small of her back into the home of Alexa Higgins' waiting family.

**In the Higgins' house**

"How could this have happened?" Mrs. Higgins asked in disbelief when Sue broke the news to her. "My baby girl! She didn't deserve this!" she added tearfully as she wept in her husband's arms.

"We're very sorry for your loss, ma'am." Jack said solemnly as Sue took the elderly woman's hand.

"No innocent person deserves to die," Sue told her sorrowfully.

"And that's why we need your help to catch the one who actually_ deserves_ to die," Jack added bitterly.

Mrs. Higgins just nodded through her tear-filled eyes.

"When was the last time you were in contact with Alexa?" Jack asked the elderly couple.

"Um…" Mrs. Higgins' started, only to find that she couldn't bring herself to steady her shaky voice.

"It's okay dear, I'll answer," Mr. Higgins' told his wife as he took her trembling hand, "the last time we were in contact with Alex, would have to had been last Tuesday, when she called for Alice's birthday."

"Did she happen to mention anything about her work?" Jack asked

"Her job? Well, she just started working at Barnes 2 months ago. She loves to help people. She just graduated from high school last year, always top of her class. She was prom queen _and_ valedictorian. Not many people would think that the class smarty would be the prom queen, she was loved by _everyone_," Mrs. Higgins answered proudly of her daughter's accomplishments.

"Did she mention any new patients or any problems with work or problems with her patients?" Jack asked.

"Oh, heavens, I wouldn't think of a good reason why she had any problems with her job." Mrs. Higgins replied with a quick shake of her head.

"So, she didn't happen to mention any new patients, or any problems with them, to either of you?" Sue asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, she did happen to mention a new patient; a Victor Jamieson. She just got assigned to him about 2 or 3 weeks ago." Mr. Higgins responded, "I don't really remember if she told me of any problems with him."

"I wonder why she didn't mention any new patients to me," Mrs. Higgins wondered aloud, "But then again, it's understandable, she always was a Daddy's Girl." She added with a forced smile.

"Was she an only child?" Sue asked.

"No, she had 3 brothers." Mr. Higgins replied to which Sue raised her eyebrows.

"I wonder if they've heard the news yet," Mrs. Higgins said franticly, "I should call them, they need to know about their baby sister.

"I understand, I have 3 brothers of my own," Sue said as she wondered, _I wonder how **my** brothers are…_

"Well, I guess we better go, we have 4 more families to visit." Jack said as he and his blonde co-worker got up, "Thank you for your time." Jack told the elderly couple as he waited by the door.

Sue walked over to the elderly woman sitting on the couch with a blank expression on her face. She sat down by her and took her frail hand and said, "If you ever need _anything_, _anything_ at all, give me a call," Sue said seriously as she gave her card to the elderly woman and gave the frail hand a gentle squeeze, "You remind me of my mother; always putting everybody in front of her first, before herself."

"Well, what sort of mother would I be if I didn't?" Mrs. Higgins responded lightly with a slight smile, "thank you for everything sweetheart, but we'll manage." She added as she hugged Sue.

"Your welcome, Mrs." Sue started

"Oh, you can call me Alice, dear," Mrs. Higgins told her.

"Call me," Sue told her once again.

"I know dear, and I _will_." Alice reassured her.

_How does she do it? _Jack pondered. _How does she calm everyone? It must be her smile. It's hard for **me** to stay calm. Her heart is **so** big, I wonder if she can fit one more person it._ He thought inwardly. He was _once again_, lost in his thoughts, which was, until the one he was thinking of brought him back into reality.

"Jack?" Sue asked the day dreamy man as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" Jack answered.

"It's time to go." She replied as he looked into her warm hazel eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Oh," Jack said as he cleared his throat and helped Sue get into her coat. They said their final good-byes to the Higgins and walked to the car.

"Time for house #2," Jack said as he opened the door for her. Sue just smiled her thanks, "Oh, and I _can't _forget about you buddy," Jack told Sue's golden companion.

"Ruff!" Levi barked in response.


	5. Matchmaker Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson (I wish), Lucy Dotson, or Levi the dog. They are owned by Pebblehut and Pax TV.**

**A/N: Thank you Heartbreaker91 and** **urgirlie13, your reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

**

**Around 7:30 P.M.**

Sue, Jack, and Levi had just finished the last house of The Enks.

"Wow, what a day," Jack said.

HUNGRY YOU? Jack signed to Sue, who seemed a bit distant. She had a blank expression on her face and her eyes had a sort of far away look.

"Sue?" Jack asked as he gently touched her arm.

"Hm?" Sue answered, caught off-guard, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you were hungry, are you?" Jack asked, his eyes were filled with concern, "I called D earlier and he said we could go home after our last house, we can catch the gang up tomorrow. He said he'll call if anything new happens."

"Well, are you buying?" Sue asked with her eyes sparkling and a bright smile that made Jack fall in love with her _all over again._

"As usual?" Jack said with a chuckle as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Jack wanted to ask her what was wrong, but when she smiled, his worry disappeared.

"True," Sue answered with a laugh, Can we stop by my apartment first? Levi looks pretty tired and I haven't fed him since last night."

When Levi heard his name mentioned, he barked for attention.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Levi to starve to death." Jack said as he knelt down and petted the dog's golden head.

"Okay Buddy, let's go home so you can eat," Sue said to her furry companion and dearest friend, "Do you want to tag along? I can just pick my car up tomorrow and carpool with Lucy in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said with a smile as he opened the car door for her.

_I wonder if I should tell her tonight. Should I?_ Jack thought silently as they arrived at Sue's apartment. _We should eat somewhere fancy, that way it'd make tonight memorable, for us? Or just for me?_

As Jack went over to open Sue's car door, Levi stared barking impatiently. At the sight of Jack's amused expression looking behind her, Sue gave Jack a questioning look before she turned around.

"What's so funny?" Sue inquired.

"Levi's being impatient, he wanted to get out first," He replied as he opened the door for the impatient dog, "Sorry buddy, ladies first." Jack told the golden retriever.

"Levi, what happened to your manners?" Sue asked her dog, trying to keep a stern look on her face and trying to suppress a giggle, but failed.

"Looks like you need to be reminded." Jack told the dog in a playfully disapproving way.

Levi growled softly in response.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Sue asked the dark haired agent.

"Um, I was thinking Italian tonight, you know that new place?" Jack said sort of shyly.

"Oh, the one that just opened last week? Sure, but don't we have to dress nicely to get in or something?" Sue asked.

"I guess," Jack answered as he shrugged.

"Okay, well, I'll change. You look pretty sharp, so you don't have to change, right? Sue answered shyly.

"Right." Jack answered with a smile.

"So, uh, here we are," Sue said as she threw her keys on the counter.

"Sue, we ran out of-"Lucy started, "Oh, hi Jack!" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Hey, Luce!" Jack replied, "Um, can I use the restroom before we go?" He asked Sue.

"Sure," responded Sue, "I'll go feed Levi."

"So, you and Jack huh?" Lucy asked her roommate with a** triumphant** I-KNEW-IT look.

_Here we go again! _Sue thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, "Jack and I are _just _going out to eat at that new Italian place." Sue told her fried as she set Levi's food bowl down, "nothing else."

"Oh, really Ms. Thomas? Then why did you just blush when you mentioned his name?" the black woman teased, "but you _want_ it to be more than _just_ going out, don't you? Lucy continued with a smug smirk plastered on her face.

Sue just rolled her eyes in response. At that moment, Jack entered the kitchen.

"So, are we all set to go?" Jack asked the tall blonde.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to change, I was feeding Levi." Sue responded apologetically, "Let me just go change into my dress," Sue responded with a smile, in which Jack returned. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

As he sat down to wait for his "date," Lucy went and sat down across from him.

_Oh no, not again! It's time for the Matchmaker Interrogation!_ Jack thought to himself.

"So, Jack, you and Sue, huh?" Lucy asked with the same triumphant I-KNEW-IT look she gave Sue earlier.

"Luce," Jack said with a sigh, "we're just going out for dinner. It's _not _a date" Jack told the mocha colored woman. _I wish it was more than dinner though._ Jack thought to himself.

"But, you _wish_ it _was_ a date, don't you?" Lucy pushed.

"No, Luce-"Jack started blushing a deep red, but was interrupted by Sue.

"Okay, let's go." Sue told the uncomfortable looking man sitting on her couch. She was in a little black party dress that hugged her slim figure in all the right places. It was a halter and her hair was down. She had black stilettos on and her make-up was fresher.

_Thank God! Jack thought. Wow, she looks **breathtaking**. _Jack thought as his eyes widened.

"Wow, Sue, special occasion?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

"Well, Jack and I are going to eat at that new Italian restaurant that just opened last week, and you have to dress nicely to get in." Sue answered shyly, "why, do I look _that_ bad?" Sue asked.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Jack answered a little too quickly.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in response.

"Well, thanks Jack." Sue answered sweetly.

"Well, let's go." Jack said happily as he literally bounced off the couch. _Anything to get away from the Matchmaker interrogation._ Jack thought to himself with a smile.

"Bye Boy," sue told her furry friend.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to her." Jack assured Levi.

"Hey, I can take care of myself just fine!" Sue said stubbornly.

"Oh, really? Then why do I _always_ have to save you?" Jack said wit ha smirk as he helped her into her coat.

Sue slugged Jack on his arm, but had a grin on her face.

"Ow!" Jack cried out as he rubbed his arm.

"And who said that I need any rescuing, Sparky Boy?" Sue said as she signed good-bye to Lucy, who was grinning ear to ear.

I knew it! Lucy thought silently as she closed the door between the couple.

"So Levi, it's just you and me, again." Lucy said with a sigh.

Levi whined in response.

"Oh, don't worry boy, Sue will be back later on." Lucy reassured the dog. _I hope it's later than sooner._ Lucy thought to herself with another grin.

* * *

**please review! all are appreciated!  
**


	6. A little Slip

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sue Thomas or Jack Hudson (I wish). They are owned by Pebblehut and Pax TV.**

**A/N: Okay, I know that most of the scenes are PUPPY LOVE scenes, but hey, what can I say? I _am_ only 14; I haven't experienced _real__ love...So...Bear with me..._**

"Hey, that really hurt!" Jack told Sue as he continued to rub his arm.

"Hey, you asked for it Sparky!" Sue replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but did you actually have to hit me _that_ hard?" Jack retorted.

Sue just laughed in response.

"What can I say?" Sue teased, "I _did_ grow up with 3 brothers."

They were on the elevator going down from Sue and Lucy's apartment floor.

"So, uh," Jack said as he cleared his throat, "You look very, um, pretty." Jack said shyly.

"Um, thanks," Sue responded with her own shyness.

They were both slightly blushing.

DING!

"Well, here we are." Jack said as he motioned Sue to go ahead of him.

"Thanks," Sue said sweetly.

They walked in silence to the entry of the apartment.

"Ahh!" Sue yelled out as she almost fell on the slippery pavement.

Jack immediately changed to FBI mode and with his fast reflexes, he caught her arm.

"I got you!" Jack said as he gingerly took her right arm and locked it hard with his left.

"You're not going to fall next time." Jack said with a serious face.

"Jack, first of all; RELAX. Second of all; thank you." Sue said with a smile.

Jack relaxed his posture and returned her contagious smile.

"I guess stilettos aren't the best shoes to wear in the winter." Sue said.

"I agree." Jack said as he helped her get into the passenger side.

"Thanks Sparky Boy," Sue said teasingly with a smirk.

Jack just shook his head and walked to the driver's side.


	7. A World of Our Own

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sue Thomas or Jack Hudson (I wish). They are owned by Pebblehut and Pax TV. **

** A/N: Hey, I only got 1 review from the last chapter, oh well, i have lots of ideas, the _next_ chapter is cuter...so, stay tuned **

**Thanks again Heartbreaker91, you seem to be the only one interested in my story that's keeping up with it. sigh it's okay, at least _someone_ is reading it..**

* * *

"Wow." Sue spoke and said at the same as they entered the restaurant.

"May I help you?" The man at the front asked.

"Yes," Jack said as he cleared his throat, "Hudson, reserved for a party of 2."

"Oh, yes, of course," the man responded as he scanned through the list of reservations, "right this way."

The restaurant was beautiful. The lights were dim in the center, where there was a small dance floor located. There was a small pond in the middle of all the tables. There was a pianist accompanying a singer singing in Italian. There was a really pretty chandelier in the center and there were candles floating in the middle of the tables.

Sue and Jack's table was located sort of towards the back of the restaurant. Jack was happy with the location; it was perfect, so that they could have some privacy. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone picking up on their conversation or anything.

_It'll be easier for me…I think…I want to tell Sue about how I feel, because it's eating me inside! _Jack thought.

"Wow Jack, this place is beautiful!" Sue said breathlessly.

"May I take your coats?" The butler asked.

Jack helped Sue out of her coat and gave their coats to the butler.

"Thank you," Jack told the butler as he gave him a small tip.

Jack helped Sue into her seat and than sat across her in his. Sue picked up her menu and looked up at Jack with wide eyes.

"Jack, the prices!" Sue said in surprise.

"Don't worry," Jack assured her, "Prices don't mean a thing, and you're **_worth_** it." Jack said kind of shyly.

Sue blushed at his last comment. _What is **that **supposed to mean?_ Sue asked herself as a smile tugged at her lips.

"I, uh, don't know what to say." Sue stammered.

"Then don't." Jack said as he took her hand looked into her hazel eyes.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

Jack grudgingly let go of Sue's hand. They both cleared their throats and ordered.

_Damn waiter!_ Jack said to himself fuming.

"Jack?" Sue softly said when the waiter left their table to go place their orders. When the brown haired man didn't respond, she gently touched his face.

"Jack?" Sue asked again.

This time, he held her hand and kept it at his cheek. His eyes closed as he savored her touch.

_Is she real? _Jack wondered. _I mean, she's **perfect**. Everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's smart, talented, hardworking, heartwarming, and on top of that; GORGEOUS. She's that and so much more._

_Is this really happening?_ Sue questioned herself. _Am I dreaming? _She too closed her eyes. _He's everything I've ever wanted. Caring, protective, loving, hardworking, and did I mention absolutely HOT? The list goes on and on. Man, I feel like I'm in high school all over again. She thought with a smile._

Jack opened his eyes first and let go of her hand. Sue felt her hand being let go, and slowly opened her eyes to reality.

"Hey there B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L" Jack signed and spoke at the same time.

"Hey." Sue responded with a smile.

"Sue, there's something I need to tell you..." Jack started but was _again_ cut off by the waiter.

"Dinner is served." The waiter said.

_Wow,_ Jack thought to himself, _this waiter seems to have the **worst** timing. _ Jack thought with an angry face. _I'm knocking off some of his tip. _

A small tap on his hand brought him back to reality. One look at her face made him calm and forget about his anger.

OK YOU? Sue signed

"I'm fine, just the _damn_ waiter." Jack replied angrily.

"Jack, relax, we can talk later, okay?" Sue told the man softly.

"Yeah, how about a walk in the nearest park after dinner?" Jack asked.

"Sounds perfect," Sue replied.

Dinner soon finished and as they were waiting for the waiter to come back with their check, Jack caught Sue longingly staring after the couples on the dance floor.

He stood up and offered his hand. "Care to dance Ms. Thomas?" Jack asked as he extended his hand to the beautiful woman.

"But, Jack, I can't-"Sue replied.

"Don't worry; we can dance like we did at the charity." Jack replied cherishing that moment.

The memory brought a smile to the beautiful woman's face.

"Well, in that case, I would **love** to dance Agent Hudson." Sue responded as she placed her tiny hand in his.

The song was slow and a different man was singing. He had a clear voice and was dressed in a black tux. His eyes were blue-green and he had light brown hair.

He took the microphone and began to sing.

_From the Moment I saw you,  
from the moment I looked into your eyes  
there was something about you  
I knew I knew  
that you were once in a life time  
a treasure near impossible to find  
and I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Chorus:  
Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_Holding you in my arms  
no one else has fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
and at the stroke of midnight  
please forgive me if I can't let go  
cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own_

_Chorus:   
Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_Chorus repeat:  
Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
but I've never seen anything...   
Oh Oh, Oh no, I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you _

_from the moment I saw you,  
from the moment I looked into your eyes..._

Jack and Sue danced as if all the rest of the world disappeared. Her warm hazel eyes locked with his soft and trusting brown ones. They both found the love they had for each other there. Sue then sighed and buried her head into Jack's chest.

_This is perfect._ Sue thought to herself. I love him and I'm 99.9 sure that he feels the same way I do. I can see it in his eyes. It's like my fairytale is unraveling. _I've found him,_ my _Prince Charming…_

_I found her, my soul mate. _Jack thought with a sigh_. She's everything I ever wanted and more, I love her and judging by the way she's reacting right now and the way she looks at me, I'm pretty sure she loves me too. I found her my Everything… _Jack thought with a smile.

Everyone watching knew that they were _meant to be_. Not that it mattered to either of them though, they were both lost in their _own little world.

* * *

_**The song is by Jim Brickman and sung by either Wayne Brady or All-4-One**


	8. A Walk in the Park

**disclaimer: like i said, i don't own anyone in this story, EXCEPT for Victor Jamieson and the victims, other than that, they're owned by pax and pebblehut...AND I REALLY WISH I OWNED JACK HUDSON! xD**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I feel wayyy better now! thank you, and i hope you enjoy this chapter, i already have the next chapter written out, i just have to post it up. so, REVIEW!**

* * *

The song ended all too soon and Jack slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at the smiling woman and gently planted a kiss on her forehead and kissed both of her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes dreamily and swayed in his arms.

"Let's go." Jack told her gently.

"Do we have to?" Sue asked like a little girl as she finally opened her eyes all the way.

"Yeah, come on, the restaurant is about to close." Jack responded gently.

"Okay," Sue said with a pouty face.

Jack just chuckled softly and traced her cheek with his thumb.

They went back to their table to pick up her bag, then went to the front to pay their check and pick up their coats.

"Oh, hey, can we stop by my apartment again? I'm sorry, but my feet are killing me, and I don't' really want to walk in these heels any longer!" Sue said with an apologetic face.

"Um, sure, why not?" Jack said as he unlocked the car.

When they got to the apartment, Jack stopped the engine and was about to get out, but Sue grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an intense kiss. When they broke for air, Sue smiled and signed

THANK-YOU, with a flustered face

Jack smiled and brazed her cheek again with his fingers.

You're BEAUTIFUL, he signed back

You're STUNNING, she signed back.

They held hands until they reached her apartment door.

"Hey Luce," Sue greeted her roommate for the second time that night.

"Back so soon Cinderella?" Lucy asked with an arched brow.

Jack walked in behind Sue and closed the door.

"Oh, hey Prince Charming!" Lucy greeted Jack with a warm smile.

"O k a y," Jack replied with an 'okay' look, "Oh, well, it sounds better than Sparky!"

"O k a y, well, I'm going to go change, _again_" Sue told Jack

"So, where are you 2 headed to now?" Lucy asked.

"For a moonlit walk," Jack informed Lucy who smiled gleefully.

"OoO, sounds romantic! Lucy squealed. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you women? It's like your whole life revolves around love." Jack asked.

"Um, that's because it _is._" Lucy replied as she rolled _her_ eyes, "so, what's the special occasion?" Lucy inquired.

Jack widened his eyes in alarm.

"Wha, What are you talking about?" Jack stammered with a red face.

"RELAX Jack! I _am_ a woman, I know things." Lucy giggled as she saw how red and flustered Jack looked.

"It's nothing." Jack told her casually as he loosened up his tie.

"Don't give me that Jack Hudson!" Lucy pushed as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, ready!" Sue announced as she bounced into the living room.

_WOW_, Jack thought, _she looks stunning in EVERYTHING!_

She was dressed in some jeans, a white mini snow parka, tennis shoes, and a white snowcap.

Sue cleared her throat, "Jack?" Sue asked the man staring at her.

"Yes?" Jack replied unable to take his eyes off of the woman before him.

"Let's go?" Sue asked.

Jack nodded in response. He cleared his throat and looked away for a second.

"Call me or text me if you need anything." Sue told her dark skinned friend.

"Okay, well, have fun kids!" Lucy told them as she ushered them out.

"Let's go to the park 5 minutes from my apartment, I like that park." Jack told the blonde woman as he unlocked the car.

"Okay, sounds great," Sue agreed as she got in on her side.

When they got to the park, Sue started walking while Jack locked up the car.

Jack caught up with her and tapped her shoulder which caused her to stop. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?" Jack asked with a smile, "and without me?"

"Sorry," She apologized with a sad smile, "I've just been thinking about the Higgins, my brothers especially. I miss them. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them." Sue continued as a lone tear trailed down her face. She sat down on the bench behind her. Jack sat down next to her as she held her hand.

"Hey, don't think like that." Jack told her as he wiped the lone tear on her cheek with his thumb. She began to cry and she buried her face into his chest. He pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair back. He let her stay like that until she finished.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he soothed even though she couldn't hear him. He rubbed her back and lifted her chin up, "hey, it's okay." Jack repeated.

"I'm so sorry, "Sue said with a sniffle, "I've made your coat wet and I'm babbling."

"Hey, it's fine, seriously." Jack reassured her as he stroked her hair and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She stopped crying and looked up into the brown eyes she always got lost into. He wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Jack, "Sue started to say, her voice thick with emotion. She began to sign because her voice cracked. She stared intently into Jacks eyes with her teary ones.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYHTING. FOR TONIGHT, FOR YOU SHOULDER, YOU SUPPORT, THANK YOU.

She gulped down her trembling and started to speak, "I feel so guilty." She raised her hand to stop Jack from countering her, "You give so much to me, it seems like I've done nothing but take from you." She confessed as she guiltily dropped his gaze and dropped her head.

He touched her face gently which caused her to look into his eyes again.

"Is it my turn yet?" Jack asked softly.

Sue nodded through her tear filled eyes.

"Well, first of all, there is absolutely NO reason whatsoever for you to feel guilty. You give me a lot too, I promise you. You give me something to always think about. You give me a reason to wake up every morning. You light up my life, Sue Thomas. You're the one I want, the one I _need_, there's NO one lese for me. You're my everything." Jack finished.

She gave him a smile and signed THANK YOU.

Jack nodded and put his forehead against hers. She could still see his lips and smiled a bigger smile as she saw him say,

"Your smile is breathtaking, it _always _makes my days brighter," Jack told her, "you're my sunshine, I love you Sue Thomas."

When Sue read his lips, she lifted her forehead off of his, cocked her head sideways and asked him to repeat what he said.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I love you Sue. Ever since you stormed into my office 3 years ago. You take my breath away, and even though you're stubborn at times, I'm willing always be there for you. Through the good and the bad. You're caring, gorgeous, heartwarming, man, I could go on forever. You're everything I want and so much more! You're the reason I _breathe_, the reason I _live._ I've waited all my life for someone and _you're_ that someone Sue Thomas. You have the key to my heart, and I love you with all that I am." Jack finished breathlessly.

Sue opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

WOW, she signed. She looked at their intertwined hands and started to play with Jack's hand. She took a deep breath and her voice came back.

"You have absolutely NO idea how long I've waited for you to say that." She said as she stopped playing with his hand. She took another deep breath and looked up. She stared in fascination as she saw all the emotions swimming in his eyes.

"I love you Jack Hudson! You never cease to amaze me. You keep me in check. In your arms I find comfort and shelter. In your eyes I find love and concern. You're the reason why I have my job today." Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Sue put a finger to his lips, "Please let me finish," she pleaded. Jack nodded and closed his mouth.

"You always take my breath away, every time I look at you. You're always there for me, even when I'm being stubborn and don't want you there with me. You're _it_ Jack, my _Prince Charming_. I love you Jack Hudson, _always and forever._"

Sue held her breath as Jack slosed the distance between them.

Sue shivered involuntarily as his lips touched hers. It was gentle at first, but when Jack felt her respond, he deepened the kiss. They felt the passion and longing for each other in that moment, all time stopped still. Jack's hands were found entangled in Sue's hair; hers in his. Jack slid his tongue across Sue's lips, asking for permission to enter. Sue gave in willingly; moaning as his tongue found hers and his began to massage hers. Jack broke the kiss reluctantly for much needed air.

Jack looked into Sue's eyes and saw her love and passion for him. They both smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which didn't happen. Sue groaned as she felt her blackberry vibrate in her pocket. Jack looked at his watch, it read 11:35.

"That was Lucy, she was just wondering where I was." Sue told him.

"Oh, well, would you like to go home, or would you like to come to my apartment for some coffee?" Jack asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I would _love_ to," Sue replied with a smile as she took his hand to stand up She shivered involuntarily against the cold.

"Cold?" Jack asked. _Stupid, of course she is!_ Jack chided himself.

"Freezing. I could use some extra warmth." Sue responded with a wink as she snuggled close to Jack. He draped one of his arms around her waist while she wrapped both of hers around his. He felt her sigh as she laid her head onto his chest.

It started to lightly snow on top of them, which made the icing on top of the _perfect_ night for the couple.

Sue looked up in amazement as she felt a snowflake drop on her nose. _It's a dream come true._ Sue thought to herself as she looked up at Jack, and then sighed again.

_I can't believe its happening; my dreams are finally coming true._ Jack thought to himself.

_This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words it's all been said  
In the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here  
'Cause_

_Chorus:  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough_  
_To fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

_I get so weak when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes   
You brought joy to my world  
Set me so free  
I want you to understand  
You're every breath that I breathe_

_Chorus_

_From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all  
From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can we make this last forever   
This can't be a dream  
'Cause it feels so good to me_

_Chorus x2_

_

* * *

_"So, you have a boyfriend, do you sweetheart? I'll teach you not to cheat on me!" Victor muttered silently behind some bushes in the park, "You'll regret you ever did, and you'll pay for it!"

* * *

**The song is called No Ordinary Love by MYMP**  



	9. Irresistable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Hudson or Sue Thomas, they are owned by Pebblehut and Pax tv.**

**A/N: sorry i didn't post anything up sooner, I've been busy. But here, enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to Jack's apartment was _very_ short.

"Have I already told you how absolutely breathtaking you look?" Jack asked the smiling blonde as he helped her out of the car.

"Yeah, you have Agent Hudson," Sue replied with a wider smile, "but it never hurts to be reminded."

"Well, here we are." Jack told the tall blonde as threw his keys on the counter.

"You redecorated?" Sue asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah," Jack answered with a sheepish grin and shrugged, "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower, make yourself at home."

"Okay," Sue replied as she took off her coat. She walked around his apartment. She looked at the many pictures on his walls. She smiled when she saw that the majority of them were with Bobby. She saw pictures of his family and saw him in his high school hockey uniform. Her smile faded as she saw his prom picture with Allie. They looked so comfortable and cute together.

_Hey, but she's out of the picture._ Sue reassured herself. She walked into his bedroom and let a small gasp out as she saw the picture they used when they were working undercover as a married couple on the nightstand next to his bed. He had 2 or 3 more pictures of them together. One from the auction charity, another of her and him at the charity she asked him to for deaf children. She sat on his bed and picked up their "wedding picture" and absentmindedly traced the frame. Sue wasn't facing the direction of the bathroom door and failed to notice Jack come out of it until he tapped her shoulder.

"Sue" Jack asked.

Sue startled, turned to find Jack clad in some boxers.

"Whoa!" Sue muttered under breath as her eyes scanned his body. She saw his flexing muscles and his worked out abs. His hair was wet and messy, which made him look even _MORE_ SEXY!

"Sue?" Jack asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, "Hon?"

"Huh?" Sue replied sill mesmerized by the HUNK that was standing in front of her.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie in my living room." Jack informed her.

"Uh, sure, sounds great!" Sue said as she finally snapped out of it.

When he started to walk out of the room without a shirt or pajamas on, she called out,

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt or something?" She stammered.

"Why?" Jack asked innocently.

"I, uh, don't' know." Sue stuttered.

"Am I _that_ irresistible?" Jack asked with a wink.

He got hit with a pillow in the face as a response.

"OH, it's ON!" Jack cried as he gently tackled her and began to tickle her sides.

"Jack!" Sue shrieked as she tried to get out of his iron grip. She tried to sit up, but Jack climbed up on top her and continued to tickle her. She wiggled under him to his pleasure. She tried to grab a pillow with both of her arms, but Jack pinned both of her arms down. His knees were on both sides of her body.

"Do you give up?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Sue breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked again.

"Yes, Jack, please!" Sue pleaded

"Fine," Jack responded but didn't move from on top of her. Instead he lifted her halfway up and said.

"You're gorgeous." As he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're stunning." She responded

"You take my breath away."

"You're my knight in shining armor." Sue breathed out as Jack got closer to her face.

"You're my EVERYTHING, nothing less, and so much more." He finished as he looked into her warm hazel eyes before he gently kissed her.

When they broke for air, they were both smiling ear to ear.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Jack asked as he pulled Sue off of his bed.

"I don't really care, because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pay attention to the movie. How can I, with you without a shirt." Sue admitted.

"Hah! So I _am_ irresistible?" Jack asked with a wink and gave her one of his famous boyish looks.

"Get over yourself Hudson!" Sue responded with a smile.

Jack picked Sue up by surprise.

"Jack! Put me down!" Sue squealed.

"Your wish is my command, _Princess_." Jack answered as he gently placed her on his couch. When he tried to go get a movie, he found that Sue's fingers were laced together; and she brought him down on top of her.

Her lips demanded a kiss, so Jack's fulfilled her wish. Sue closed her eyes and let out a small whimper as Jack pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to find Jack over by his DVD collection.

_Hmm, most of my movies are action, horror, and war._ Jack noted as he scanned his DVD collection. _OH, here's one; The Notebook, thank you Teiko! _Jack silently thanked his niece.

"How about The Notebook?" Jack asked.

"You own The Notebook?" Sue asked with a chuckle, "I never thought I'd see your sensitive side, SPARKY!" Sue teased _her_ FBI agent.

_He **is** mine, _Sue thought silently with a smile.

"Haha, very funny Miss Thomas, but this isn't _my_ movie; it's Teiko's, my niece. She comes here every once in awhile when my sister Alexa and her husband Dylan are out of town. They go on business trips every so often. She must have left it here when she spent the night here 3 days ago." Jack tried to convince Sue.

"Uh-huh, sure sweetie, anything you say," Sue replied, "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone." She added with a smirk.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and she repeated his gesture and crossed her arms across her chest. He finally gave in and they both shared a laugh or 2.

"Have I told you how cute you look? Jack asked as he went over and hugged her.

"Yes, you _just_ did," Sue responded, "now, put the movie in, it's 12:45 and I wanna go home by 1:30ish, so I can get to work on time for once."

"AW, you're not sleeping over?" Jack asked with a pouty lip and showed her his irresistible puppy face.

"Haha, no. It's a school night, plus what's Lucy going to think? We have to take this slow." Sue replied cautiously waiting for his response.

"Um, yeah, slow." He answered as he tried to hide his disappointment, but failed, it was all in his eyes, and Sue cringed as she noticed it.

"Let's just lay low for the time well-being." She added looking like he stabbed her in the chest. _He has absolutely NO idea how much this means to me; I don't want to rush anything. Just take it nice and slow, place it in God's hands._

"Okay," Jack replied without looking up at her.

"Hey, c'mon, let's just enjoy tonight. We'll talk about our future another time." Sue told Jack as she reached out and kissed his firm jaw.

"Okay," Jack agreed. _I love her so much it hurts; why is she doing this? _Jack thought.

"Hey, I love you!" Sue tried desperately to get him to look at her, "Okay? NO matter what happens, NOTHING will EVER change that!" Sue reassured Jack.

"I know," he responded with a sigh. He put the subtitles on for Sue and then hit 'Play Movie'

Jack got up and got a blanket. Sue moved in closer to him when he sat down. She rested her head on his bare chest. He then draped the blanket over them, and then he intertwined one hand with hers. He rested his chin on top of her head. He put the sound on mute so he could hear her whenever she spoke. During the course of the movie, they changed positions. Sue was now on her left side with her head in Jack's lap. He twisted pieces of her silky hair around his fingers. She later on fell asleep and Jack watched her softly sleep. He was captivated by her beauty; it always made him lose his senses.

_She looks so peaceful._ Jack thought._ She looks like an angel, **my** angel._ His phone then rang, "What the hell! Who calls at 2 in the damn morning? Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Hello?" Jack answered gruffly, "Oh, hey Luce, no, she's here. Oh, okay, sure, see you in 2 days. Bye Luce." Sue began to stir in Jack's lap and she opened her eyes just as Jack was saying bye.

"Lucy called?" Sue asked as she checked her blackberry, she checked the time and announced in surprise, "It's **2:15**!

Jack nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, Lucy just called to tell me not to let you drive home. The roads are iced and it's snowing pretty hard outside. You have to stay here until its okay to go home. There's no work tomorrow; snow day." Jack informed her.

"So, I _am_ spending the night." Sue announced with a smug look.

"Yeah, you can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch." Jack told her.

"I don't think so mister!" Sue disagreed, "NO WAY, you're sleeping out here, its cold out here."

"But, you're the visitor!" Jack argued back, "Sue, I'll be fine!"

"NO, Jack, you're sleeping in _your_ bed with me!" Sue replied stubbornly.

_There's no arguing with her now._ Jack thought, _wait, c'mon man, she's letting you sleep with her tonight, why am I even arguing?_

Sue was surprised at her own boldness and started to turn a little red.

"Well, if you insist," Jack agreed as he shrugged.

"Okay, on 2 conditions; I need to borrow some clothes and you have to hold me." Sue informed him.

"Okay, deal," Jack answered as they entered his bedroom. He handed her his hockey shirt, "do you need any pants or anything?"

"No, this is fine. Thanks." Sue responded as she quickly escaped to his bathroom. _Wow, look at what he's doing to me!_ Sue thought as she quickly undressed and changed into his hockey shirt. She took her hair out of her ponytail and shook her hair out. _I remember; he likes my hair down, so, I'll leave it down._ She gave one last look at herself in the mirror and went out.

"Wow, you have absolutely NO idea how incredibly SEXY you look," Jack announced huskily. His hockey shirt went down to 2 ½ inches above her knees. _AND, her hair is down, just like I like it._ Jack thought as he scanned her body.

"Speak for yourself." Sue replied as she blushed at how intense Jack's gaze was on her.

He fixed the bed up and she got in on her side. He turned off the lights, and then slid in on his side. Sue involuntarily shivered as her bare legs made contact with his. He draped one arm over her waist, while the other arm was entangled in her golden locks. One of his legs was trapped between the both of hers and the other one was on top of hers. Sue sighed contently, then whispered in the darkness,

"I love you Jack Hudson."

"I love you Sue Thomas" he whispered in her ear, even though she couldn't hear him. Sue shivered involuntarily again as she felt his breath on her ear. She sighed again, and then snuggled closer to him. Jack tenderly kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes. They were both lost in their thoughts about each other, and their PERFECT night as sleep overtook the both of them.


	10. A Very Good Morning

**Disclaimer: i don't own jack hudson or sue thomas..they are owned by pebblehut and pax tv**

* * *

It _had_ been a very good night for Jack Hudson; he had the privilege to hold the person he loved most in his arms. He stretched his arms out and groaned as he felt that her side of the bed was empty. 

"Oh, right, she's a morning person." Jack grumbled as he put on some pajama pants and a shirt. He was suddenly cold as his source of warmth was missing. So he went out to find her. He found her humming in his kitchen. He smiled as he took in the sight before his eyes. She was at his stove cooking eggs, she had put on some of his pajama pants; his favorite to be exact. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He nestled his head against her neck.

She sighed and murmured, "Good morning to you to, _Sparky Boy"_

She turned around to face him and gave him hug, then a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you for holding me last night, and not doing anything. I mean, I know you wouldn't have, and I want you to know that I trust you."

THANK _YOU_, Jack signed.

Sue smiled and announced, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Great! Can I help with anything? Coffee, eggs, anything?" Jack asked.

"Um. No Thanks Hon, I'm fine. Leave the cooking to me." Sue said with a sly grin.

"Not even the coffee?" Jack asked helplessly.

"Jack, don't worry, I already made some." Sue responded with a smile as she gave him his coffee, in his favorite coffee cup.

"Are my cooking skills _that_ bad?" Jack asked as he sat down, "and how did you know this was my favorite coffee cup?"

"I didn't, I just chose this one, because I gave it to you." Sue answered casually with a grin, "and to be honest; yes, your cooking skills _are_ that bad." Sue replied as she burst into a giggle.

"Well, I haven't killed anyone with my cooking!" Jack said.

"Not _yet_" Sue added with a smirk as she set the eggs on the table. She sat down across from Jack and started to nibble at her food. Jack watched Sue with a big grin on his face.

Sue finally noticed that he wasn't eating his food and looked up, "What?" she asked as she felt the intensity of his stare.

"Nothing." Jack responded, "It's just that just about _everything_ you do fascinates me."

"Thanks." Sue replied as the pinkish tint returned to her cheeks as she contined to nibble at her food.

Jack smiled and started playing with her left hand. Sue looked up and smiled back. They continued to lock eyes until Jack got up.

"Well, that was _very_ delicious Ms. Thomas, thank you." Jack thanked her while speaking and signing.

"It was nothing, Special Agent Hudson." Sue replied with a bright smile. She got up to gather the dishes, but Jack stopped her.

"Whoa Sweetie," Jack told Sue, "It's _my_ turn, go relax."

"Okay, um, do you have more clothes that I could borrow?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, just go look through my drawers. Oh, and you can keep that jersey." Jack added with a wink.

"Why, thank you Sparky." Sue added playfully.

"Ok, now you've asked for it!" Jack replied as he advanced towards Sue.

Sue began to run away from Jack but Jack was faster and caught her arm. He fell backwards on his couch and pulled her on top of him. She finally decided to stop struggling and turned her body around. Her flat stomach was on top of his worked out chest. She propped up on her elbows on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Sue asked.

Jack's answer was to gently push her face towards his and kiss Sue. She nibbled his bottom lip and felt his chest vibrate as he moaned with pleasure. He repeated her action and asked for permission to enter her mouth. He deepened the kiss and Sue felt her heart beat a thousand beats a second. She gasped as he finally let go.

"Wow," Sue said, her face flustered as they finally pulled away for air, "What was _that_ for?"

"A _very_ good morning." Jack replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay, well, I need to take a shower." Sue announced.

"Can I join you?" Jack asked with his boyish grin.

"Haha, I don't think so, _very_ Special Agent Hudson." Sue emphasized with a wink.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Jack replied causally.

"Oh, and Jack?" Sue asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, can I borrow a pair of your boxers or underwear?" Sue asked with a cute embarrassed look, "I didn't think I'd be spending the night here, and who knows how long I'll be stuck here." Sue finished in a hurry as she avoided his eyes that were filled with amusement. She looked up as he said,

"Um. Yeah, sure." With a red face of his own, he cleared his throat and said, "Towels should be in a cabinet in the bathroom."

"Um, so… We could work on the case later." Sue suggested as she cleared her throat.

"Sure Sweetie," Jack replied with a smile.

_Sweetie and Hun…_Sue thought as she entered Jack's bedroom. _I wouldn't mind coming home to him every day and night._ She looked for a pair of boxers and got another pair of shorts from Jack and a shirt from his drawers. _All my life I've waited for **my** someone; and it's Jack._ She thought as she turned the water on in the bathroom.

_Never find another __lover__ sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
l never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,   
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing _

_my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too _

_d I promised to never __fall in love__ with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I REALLY __LOVE__ YOU! _

_my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me _

_You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is glow  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too _

_my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too   
All my life I pray for someone like you _

_I could get used to this._ Jack thought as he washed the dishes. _Thank you God, for letting me find Sue._ Jack quietly said his thanks. _It **has** been a **very** good morning indeed.

* * *

_**The song is by Kc and Jojo, All my Life  
**


	11. Take It Slow

**Hey kiddos! i know most of you are older than me..but anyways...ive put some time aside so that i can post up my next chapter...its really short, because i haven't really had the time to post things or write anything..its a big change for me this year..**

**last year,i could wake up at 7:30 am and still be really early to school(remember im in high school now, so last year would be jr. high.)school started at 8:50 last year, this year it STARTS at 7:35..totally GAYY! -- :angry:wacko: it freakin SUCKS! and i have to wake up at like 6:30 now! a;dfj;aldjf..**

**oh..and im pretty pissed off that they only show STFBE on i/pax now on sunday nights..they usta come on MONDAY-THURSDAY..a;ldfjal;kjdfl;aksjf..but I can't wait till the marathon on the 2nd:D**

**well..anywho, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Sue came out of the shower refreshed. She wrapped one towel around her head, while the other one was wrapped around her.

"I need a hair dryer," Sue said outoud, "I'll go ask Jack after I change."

She quickly changed into the undergarments she had changed into, and then she changed into the scrubs she had found in his drawers. She had to scrunch up one side of the scrubs to keep them up. She slipped into the sweater she chose from Jack's closet. As she pulled it over her, she savored Jack's smell. She felt like she was wearing one of her brother's old sweaters when she was younger. She liked to put on their sweaters when she was younger because they were bigger and more comfortable.

"Okay, now I need the hair dryer." She stepped out of Jack's bathroom and then stepped in the kitchen to find Jack on his laptop.

"Jack?" Sue called out.

Jack looked up from his laptop only to his breath taken away from him once again. _Does she know how beautiful she looks?_ Jack inquired. _I just want to take her in my arms; hold her all night long. Kiss her, never let her go. Okay, Hudson! You need to calm down! _Jack chided himself._ Remember? She wants to take it slow. But still…_

When Jack finally snapped back into reality, Sue had a puzzled look on her face.

OK YOU? She asked.

Jack cleared his throat and closed his laptop, "Never better!" he responded with a smile.

When Sue squinted her eyes at him, he got up and took her in his arms. He planted a kiss in her hair before he took her by her arms and looked her in the eyes and said,

"Sue, I'm fine, I swear."

"Okay," Sue replied a little uncertainly but smiled back.

"Did you need something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I need a hair dryer." Sue responded.

"Oh, okay," Jack responded as he got up and went into his bedroom to go find the blow dryer, "here you go."

"Wow," Sue said, "it's still in the box, and it has the bow on it still."

"It's the one that the team gave me for my "wedding gift." Jack answered with a smile.

He and Sue both smiled as they went down memory lane. Everything was so awkward, yet they felt so comfortable together. They were both so happy that everything was now out in the open. They still had their awkward moments, but not as much as they used to.

"You still have it," Sue asked surprised, "well, thanks." Sue said.

"No problem. Hey instead of working on the case, why don't we go ice-skating somewhere? I checked the news while you were in the shower and its okay to go outside now. They sanded the roads, so, it won't be so slippery and the snow stopped for the time well being. We could stop over at your place to get you some better clothes if you want." Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sue said brightly, "Oh, and since we're taking this slow, no one knows about "us" for the time well-being. I promise not to tell the girls if you promise not to tell a word to the boys. Promise?"

"Uh, yeah, I promise." Jack tried to look happy, but sue caught the certain sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, um. When do you want to go?" Sue asked trying to change the awkward subject.

"How about after you blow dry your hair? Sound good?" Jack asked in response.

OK, Sue signed in response.

Jack excused himself and searched through his drawers for some jeans, a muscle shirt, and his black turtleneck. He changed into them while he was processing his thoughts.

_Slow? What's the definition of **that?** We both love each other, why take it slow? I'm not sure, but I love her enough to do what she wants. So, we'll take this slow. I mean, it's what happened with Jessica. _Jack thought with a frown._ When we were together, I thought that I knew **everything** about her, but apparently not. I think Sue **is** the "one," so I have to take this at a slow pace and respect her every wish. Even if it kills me. _


	12. Ground Rules

**Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back! Schools been pretty hard. Everyday that I walk into my pre-ap geo class, I have a quiz! And I have to start reading TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD before Tuesday.**

**Oh, and im pretty PISSED off right now, because since we moved my tv, when I put the record timer on before we moved it, it didn't like freakiin get it! So I didn't get to record THE KISS! Ive NEVER seen it before! It sucks! I have to wait for a LONG time now to see it again! D:**

**Anywho..here's the part you've all been waiting for! it's kinda short, its werid coz it seems shorter here than it did when i wrote it out..i must have wrote pretty big or something. ...but hey, at least im posting up _something _**

**Ch. 11**

"Okay, let's go." Sue told Jack. She had changed back into the clothes she had on when they went for their walk in the park.

"Okay," Jack simply replied as he smiled.

"Thanks for everything Jack." Sue said sincerely as she smiled and gave him a small kiss. She felt him smile as she brushed his lips.

"I really had fun." Sue said.

"Me too. We should do this more often." Jack suggested slyly.

"Not exclusively though." Sue replied.

"Yeah, it'll be a thrill." Jack responded with a small smile as he tried to find the positive side. _I've got to start looking on the bright side. I mean, I've got her, what could be better than that? Nothing. It doesn't get better than this._ Jack though as he locked his apartment door.

_I wonder why he looks so sad, and what was up with that fake smile he gave me? Does he not know that I **knew** it was forced? I think I know him well enough to notice. He really doesn't give me enough credit._ Sue thought to herself as she waited for the elevator.

She smiled as Jack caught up with her. She pressed the down button and then slipped her hand into Jack's as they waited for the elevator.

Jack was curious and wanted to it over with, so he decided to ask Sue what was on his mind. He gently squeezed her hand to get her attention. She turned in his direction and concentrated on his lips as he began to speak.

"So," Jack started as he cleared his throat," what _are_ the ground rules, because, we uh, need them, right?"

DING!

Jack darted his eyes forward to let her know the elevator was there.

"Oh, right," Sue responded as she stepped into the elevator, "of course we need them, if we want to keep our relationship quiet and hidden. That _is_ what you want, right?" Sue asked Jack as he pressed the 'ground floor' button.

"um, yeah, sure, I guess." Jack answered as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Jack," Sue said as she tipped his chin down so he was forced to look her straight in the eyes. He tried to look away from the intensity of her stare but was forced to listen and watch.

"I wouldn't be making these ground rules and taking our relationship slowly if I didn't really want us to work." Sue declared.

"ah-ah." Sue said as Jack tried to contradict her, "can you just SHUT-UP and let me talk for a minute?" Sue asked as she placed her finger on his lips. Jack just nodded his head in response. _Look at what she's **already** doing to you Hudson!" _Jack thought as he was forced to listen.

"I want "us" to work, and I _know_ you do too." Jack nodded. "We _have_ to take this slow, because you _are_ "the one" for me, and I _know_ you feel the same. I don't want _anything_ to go wrong."

DING!

Jack signed 'ELEVATOR' to Sue. Sue clutched Jack's hand as she continued to speak.

"I don't want anyone else at work to know about us yet because of the dumb dating policy. You know just as well as I do how nosy they are. Lucy won't be able to keep her mouth shut if she finds out. We haven't decided how we're going to do this, so I want our relationship to be on the "quiet side" for awhile. Okay? I'm not doing this to sabotage what we've already begun to form. I'm doing this for the sake of us. I'm not going anywhere, and I will _never_ go anywhere _without **you**_." Sue finished as Jack looked into her eyes once again. He saw her sincerity and her love for him shine right back.

"Okay, I understand now," Jack responded, " I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk," Jack apologized, " I was only thinking about what _I_ wanted, not what was best for _us_, and I apologize.

"It's okay." Sue responded with a smile that made Jack melt inside. _I bet 50 years from now, **that** smile of hers will still make me melt inside and feel butterflies._ Jack concluded.

"So, what _are_ the ground rules?" Jack asked.

"Um, let's see," Sue pondered, "No PDA."

_Man! I knew that was coming! _Jack thought.

_That's going to be _**extremely** hard for me! They **_both_** thought to themselves.

"We don't tell anyone until we have decided to take that step; together." Sue continued.

_Eh, that one isn't so bad! _Jack thought. _Unless Crash suspects something and bugs me till I got crazy!_

"How about…Act normally around each other when we're with our co-workers/friends at work?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah, that's important." Sue replied with a smile. _NOW he's making an effort! _

"Meet in someplace private?" Sue threw-out.

"That _would_ be smart," Jack responded, "but where?"

"How about that Starbucks on the corner of E Street? Bobby hates Starbucks and Myles is pretty picky too. D usually doesn't go to Starbucks either." Jack noted aloud.

"Lucy doesn't like Starbucks and Tara gets her coffee from America's Best Coffee in the morning. How about we meet on Sunday mornings at 8:30ish?" Sue suggested.

"Sounds good!" Jack replied as he opened the car door for Sue, "Hey, why don't we stop by it before we go to your apartment? It's on the way."

"Okay," Sue responded as she got in the car. Jack closed her door and went to his side.

Jack started the engine and then grasped Sue's left hand with his right. It was a fairly sunny day with snow glistened everywhere. Sue had her laid her head back and closed her eyes. The sun rays bounced off of her golden hair. She looked so peaceful and looked like a dream-come-true to Jack. He sighed and put on the radio.

_Every night, every day,  
you're the one I always dream of.  
Every line of your face is sketched so plain inside my heart.  
You've grown so deep inside of me.  
You're everything I feel and see,  
and you're the one, you're the one I love. _

_All my life, all my love,  
I can feel when you're beside me.  
all that's right, all that's wrong  
suddenly becomes so clear.  
My heart has overtaken me  
with feelings you awake in me,  
and you're the one,  
you're the one I love. _

_Only you could move me enough to believe  
in love one more time.  
All I need to know for tomorrow  
is that you're mine,  
mine for a lifetime.  
If our friends all around  
find it hard to understand us,  
you and I understand  
the other one so very well. _

_And that's what I've been looking for,  
so I keep coming back for more,   
'cause you're the one,  
you're the one I love.  
You're the one,  
you're the one I love. _

Jack sighed. _Everything's going to be all right after all. _ Jack thought with a smile.

"Starbucks, eh?" Victor murmured, "I'll be watching you sweetheart. You _and_ that Jack Hudson of yours!" Victor said with a sneer.

**The song is You're the One by The Carpenters.**

**so, what did you guys think?**


	13. Our First Challenge

**Okay, I know that the past few chapters have just been all about Sue and Jack, but hey, some of my friends and other people told me to put more fluff, so that's what I did. Do you guys think im over-doing it? Should I ease up on the fluff? Don't worry, I know that there are a lot of chapters for them, its just bcuz the story _is_ on them and their growing relationship. I'll get to the case, in maybe 2 or 3 more chapters.. This one is short, but ill try to make the next one longer, with the snowball fight, and probally AFTER that chapter, they'll go back to the bullpen..so..stay tuned! **

**CHAPTER 12**

"This spot is perfect!" Sue exclaimed.

They were at Starbucks and Jack had eyed a spot in the back corner that was _perfect_ for them. It was dim, but there was also enough light so that Sue could read Jack's lips.

"Hey, why don't we come here after we go ice skating?" Jack suggested, "we could talk about whatever we feel like talking about."

"Sure!" Sue exclaimed as she beamed up at Jack.

_What did I do to deserve him?_ Sue thought.

It was as if Jack could read what she was thinking jut by the way she was looking at him, because he replied,

"Your worth it Sue Thomas, you complete me, Baby." Jack said as he kissed her softly and gently stroked her cheek.

Sue sighed contentedly.

"So, what do you say? You want to go change so we have more time at the ice skating rink?" Jack asked as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay." Sue replied as she tip-toed against Jack and brushed her lips against his.

Jack opened the door for Sue and let her through first.

"Okay, lets go over the ground rules again," Sue said once they were outside in the sunshine.

"No PDA, no word on our relationship, and act normally at work." Jack replied as he counted them of his fingers.

"Especially now that we're going to go back to my place and Miss Matchmaker is there." Sue replied with a sigh.

"It's going to be so hard to keep my hands off of you at work!" Jack confessed in an exasperated tone.

"I know sweetie," Sue started, "Oh, and we can't even call each other Baby, Sweetie, Honey, etc." Sue concluded, "So I better stop calling you Sweetie; for now."

"Okay Swe- uh, Sue." Jack replied.

Man, its already hard! _I'm already used to calling her sweetie. Ive waited for so long to call her **my** Baby. I mean, I used to imagine it, now I get the **privilege **to call her Sweetie._

Sue smiled her thanks as Jack opened her door and closed it after her.

"Okay, our first challenge together." Sue announced as Jack quickly turned in her direction.

"And what is the challenge exactly?" Jack asked with a scared face.

Sue giggled at his expression and replied simply,

_"Lucy."_


	14. Out On The Battlefield

**okay…so I lied.. ONE more chapter till they get back to work..sorry , I forgot..lol…but hey, this chapter is LONG! Well..sorta… so yeah…sorry guys..but yeah…so..enjoy and review!**

**:D**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Okay, so let's make sure we have the same answers," Sue said.

She and Jack were sitting on a couch in the lobby of her apartment. Sue decided to prep Jack up. She knew her best friend all too well.

_Lucy will do **anything** it takes to get answers out of people. It's a wonder why **she** isn't the one interrogating people._Sue thought.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Sue asked.

" I was sleeping on the couch, and you were in my room." Jack answered.

"Well, that's partially right," Sue said with a wink and a smile, "and what did we do?"

"We talked and watched a movie that I had rented earlier in the week." Jack replied.

"Okay, good." Sue replied as she exhaled sharply.

"Hey, don't sweat it Hon, I'll be there with you." Jack reassured her as he squeezed her hand that was in his and then lifted it up and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"That's_ exactly_ why I'm nervous!" Sue responded with a sigh as she gave him a small smile.

"Lucy is _merciless_ when she wants to know something."

"Oh, she can't be _that_ bad." Jack said.

"Heh, but _you_ don't live with her." Sue responded, "She can be pretty brutal and will go to brutal measures."

"Good point." Jack responded.

"C'mon, let's go," Sue announced with a sigh, "We might as well get this over with."

Jack pulled Sue off of the sofa and smiled down at her.

_It's **so** like her to fret over every little thing._ Jack thought._ It makes me love her even **more.**_

"Remember not to call me Hon or Sweetie, and you can't hold my hand in there.

DING!

As Sue stepped into the empty elevator, she continued to fret.

"I hate lying to Lucy, but we're not really lying, because…"

At this point, Jack bent down and closed her mouth with his. He felt relax slowly, and then tense up as their kiss deepened. When they broke for air, Sue was out of breath.

"WOW, what was _that_ for?" Sue asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, because I thought it would calm you, because you wouldn't _shut-up_, and because I NEEDED to kiss you because who knows how long we'll be stuck in there before Miss Matchmaker will let us out of her interrogation!" Jack responded with a lopsided smile.

Sue's hair was messy and her face was glowing from the intense kiss they had just shared.

"Oh, well, you kinda took ALL of my breath away." Sue said as she _finally_ regained her breath.

"Oh, well, I kinda have the tendency to do that." Jack replied with a wink.

"Oh, Shut-up!" Sue responded as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

DING!

Sue took her compact mirror out of her bag as she stepped out of the elevator and looked herself over.

"Jack! What did you do to my hair!" Sue announced in surprise.

"I know, it gives you an _irresistible_ look!" Jack replied with a wink.

"Oh, well, if Lucy sees that it's messy; she'll suspect something is up." Sue responded as she tried to smooth her hair down and pout the stray messy strands of hair in their proper places.

"Oh Jack, come here." Sue commanded.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You have some of my lip gloss on your lips." Sue replied as she tried to wipe it off his lips with her thumb.

"Oh, _that's_ what tasted like fruit!" Jack admitted as he blushed.

"Yup, watermelon flavor." Sue responded as she re-applied her lip gloss. She capped it after she finished and put it in her purse.

Jack just looked at her in fascination. Sue looked at him in amusement, and then they walked over to her apartment door.

Sue checked herself over one last time before she shut her compact mirror and put it in her purse. She looked at Jack and gave him a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Are you ready to go out on the battlefield?" Sue asked.

"Anywhere you go, I'm 100 right behind you." Jack replied with a smile.

**SUE AND LUCY'S APARTMENT 12:00 P.M.**

Ruff! Levi barked as he heard voices outside the door.

_FINALLY! _Levi thought._ Sue is back! I can **finally** get back to working! Lucy won't let me do **anything!** She keeps telling me that it's my day off. It's soooo boring!_

"Who is it Boy?" Lucy asked.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**

LEVI- Jack signed as he heard Levi barking.

When he signed 'LEVI', Sue opened up the door in a quicker pace. As she opens her apartment door, she is immediately knocked down by Levi.

"Hey Boy! Oh, I missed you Buddy!" Sue told her furry companion as she rubbed his head.

"He kept whining all night long!" Lucy complained to Sue," Oh hey Jack! Thanks for answering the phone soo late! I just wanted to make sure that Sue was safe." Lucy explained in an apologetic tone.

"OH, it's perfectly fine Luce." Jack replied.

"So, I'm going to go change so that we can go." Sue announced.

"Oh, What for?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we're going to go ice skating," Jack answered," I promised Sue a while back that I would take her ice skating, but we both are always so busy…"

"…So we thought we would seize the opportunity." Sue finished for Jack.

_OH, so they're finishing each other's sentences now, are they?_ Lucy thought as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. _How cute._

_Oh no! _Sue thought. _She has that look that she gets when she's about to get into matchmaker mode._

"I'm going to go change now." Sue said hurriedly. Jack looked scared and Sue mouthed and signed 'SORRY' to Jack with an apologetic face.

_NO!_ Jack thought. _Well, I'm dead meat._ He concluded as Lucy snapped back into reality.

"So, Jack, why don't' you have a seat?" Lucy asked as she patted the couch across from where she was sitting with a smile.

"Uh," Jack stammered, "I think I'd, uh, er...prefer to stand." He stammered out as he didn't move from where he was standing. He had an uncomfortable look on his face and Lucy made a mental note of it.

"So, Jack, Sparky, _Buddy_." Lucy started.

"Uh…Yeah?" Jack answered uneasily.

_Please, please, please hurry up sweetie! I don't know how much longer I can stall her! This woman is driving me CRAZY! _Jack thought.

"What _did_ you guys _actually_ do?" Lucy asked with a smile that was bone-chilling to Jack.

"Okay, I'm done!" Sue announced as she entered the living room. She saw Jack uneasily still standing where he was when she left the room.

_I just pray she hasn't gotten to him!_ Sue thought.

_Good timing! _Jack silently praised Sue.

"Aww, going to soon?" Lucy asked as her face fell.

_Yes! A sign of defeat!_ Jack thought.

"Yeah, I really _don't_ want to go during rush hour at the ice skating rink." Sue replied, "OH, and Luce, I already put food out for Levi, I'm not going to bring him."

_OH MAN!_ Levi thought as he whined and laid his head on his paws.

"I won't be able to watch him while I'm skating." Sue explained.

"Oh, and I'll be home kinda late, so don't wait up for me." Sue told Lucy.

"Oh, okay." Lucy responded as her mischievous grin crept back on her face.

"Okay, lets go." Sue told Jack as he put his jacket and scarf back on, and then he helped Sue into hers.

_Why are they in such a hurry?_ Lucy asked herself. _Something is different about these 2. There's not as much awkwardness as there usually is. _She concluded.

"Bye Luce, bye Boy!" Sue said as she bent down and kissed Levi on his head, "I'll be back later."

Jack went out first, but Lucy caught Sue's eye just as she was walking out.

"Something's different between you two." Lucy said with her hands on her hips. She looked from Sue to Jack and narrowed her eyes at them. She knew that they were getting uncomfortable. _I want some answers!_ Lucy thought.

"um. Luce? I have absolutely NO idea what in the world you're talking about! Sorry. Well, we gotta go." Sue dodged.

"You can run but-" Lucy started.

"Bye Luce!" Sue exclaimed as she quickly closed the door on her.

"Something is up boy, and I'm going to do absolutely EVERYTHING in my power to find out what it is!" Lucy said in a determined voice to Levi.

_Here we go again!_ Levi thought he whined and put his paws on top of his head.

**IN THE HALL OUTSIDE OF LUCY AND SUE'S APARTMENT**

"Good job Sweetie!" Sue praised Jack.

"You too!" Jack responded with a smile. He grasped one of her hands and gingerly placed it in his.

"WE made it." Sue said.

"We're alive, we survived the battle!" Jack replied.

"Okay, so first challenge…" Sue started.

"ACCOMPLISHED." Jack said and signed at the same time.


	15. Snow Day

**In the Car**

Jack had turned the radio on and had begun singing.

"What are you singing?" Sue inquired.

"How do you know that I'm singing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, first, you're not facing me, and also because your tapping the steering wheel to a beat, I can see it." Sue responded.

"OH," Jack replied amazed. _I wonder what I'll learn next about her. She never ceases to amaze me._

"Well, Mr. Hudson?" Sue asked with a grin.

"I'm singing 'Nothing's Going to Change My Love for You'" Jack replied.

"That's one sound I would _die_ to hear!" Sue said aloud.

"Um, I'm not so sure of that." Jack replied blushing.

"Why not?" Sue asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say I'm not very musically talented," Jack replied, "I sort of made my choir go off-key when I was in 7th grade."

"OoO, that's a story that NEEDS to be told!" Sue responded smiling ear to ear.

"Haha, um. I don't think so." Jack replied blushing deeper.

"Aww, why so red, Sparky Boy?" Sue teased as she poked his cheek.

Jack playfully tried to swat her hand away with his left hand.

"Hey, keep both hands on the wheel Buddy!" Sue said in a playfully serious tone, "You know better than that!" Sue playfully scolded as she wagged her finger at him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jack responded.

"That's what I thought!" Sue replied with a smug look on her face.

Jack just chuckled as he parked the car in the clear parking space. Jack stopped the engine and looked at Sue and said,

"God, your beautiful." He then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Sue shyly smiled and blushed. Her face was glowing from the cold. Jack smiled and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Let's go." Jack said as he got out and walked to Sue's side and opened her car door.

Sue smiled her thanks and waited for Jack as he locked the car up. He smiled and wrapped his right arm around her. She snuggled close to him and enjoyed the extra warmth.

Sue looked up as he started to talk.

"So, we've got the whole day and night to spend, what do you want to do first?" Jack asked.

"I say we make a snowman!" Sue said with excitement, "I haven't made one of those in a while!"

"Well then, you have the BEST partner to work with!" Jack responded.

Sue raised her eyebrow and amusement was written all over her face.

"You're looking at a first-place winner in the snowman contest when I was in the 6th grade," Jack said with pride evident on his face," My neighborhood had an annual snowman contest every winter. It took me 3 ½ hours to make Dylan."

"Dylan?" Sue aside as she desperately tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing her butt off.

"Yeah, that's what I named my snowman. What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Sue replied still unable to keep a straight face.

Jack pursed his lips together and said, "There's nothing wrong with making snowmen!"

"I know, but you actually _named_ him?" Sue asked, "Honestly, I think that's cute."

"Well, thank you, I think?" Jack replied not knowing how to respond.

"So, Mr. Hudson, shall we get started?" Sue asked.

So they began to get to work on their snowman. After a while, Sue decided to take a break while Jack kept working on 'Sparky,' courtesy of Jack.

_Hmm. Jack looks **too** serious. We NEED to change that. Besides, it's our day off._ Sue thought as she thought up a plan.

When Jack wasn't looking, Sue silently took 2 handfuls of snow and rolled them into balls. She hit Jack smack dab on the back of his head, and one smack on his backside.

"Oof!" Jack said as he got hit, "What in the world?" Jack said as he turned around to see Sue quickly hide the hand that had a snowball and waved at him with her other hand.

She then aimed and hit Jack smack dab in the face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one Miss Thomas!" Jack exclaimed as he started toward her. She quickly made another snowball and threw it at him. He dodged it and started to quicken his pace. Sue laughed as she ran away from Jack. She didn't get very far though. As he inched closer, she quickly bent down and scooped up another snowball and quickly chunked it at Jack. It hit him hard on his shoulder.

"Oww! Oh, you wanted a snowball fight did you Miss Thomas? Then your wish is my command!" He then bent down and threw one at her, it her near her left leg.

"Come on, Levi can throw better!" Sue teased.

As he bent down to form a snowball, Sue already had one on deck and chunked it at the back of his head.

"Man, I was trying to play nicely!" Jack said.

"Come on pretty boy! Give me your best shot!" Sue taunted.

He chucked another one and hit her shoulder; softly.

"That's your best? I'm beginning to think I'm playing with my grandma!" Sue teased Jack.

Sue hurriedly made a big snowball, aimed at her target and chunked it. Jack wasn't paying attention at the time as the snowball made contact with his stomach; hard.

Jack got the wind knocked out of him and he fell backwards on the snow.

"Oh my God! Jack!" Sue shrieked as she ran over to him, "I am soooo sorry!" she apologized as she lent her hand to help him up. He took the opportunity for payback and pulled her down with him. He climbed on top of her and smiled triumphantly at her.

"Who's the winner now, huh Miss Thomas?" Jack said with a lopsided boyish smile.

He _was_ on top, but only for a little while. Sue wrestled him until he was _beneath_ her.

_She STOLE my thunder!_ Jack thought with a shocked expression.

"Not feeling so great are we Agent Hudson?" Sue asked with a triumphant grin.

"Okay fine, I give up," Jack surrendered, "On one condition."

"And what would _that_ be?" Sue asked with an arched brow.

"I get to reward the champion." Jack said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Okay." Sue agreed cautiously waiting to see what he was going to do. She started to help Jack get up halfway. His legs were laid out straight and Sue had her knees planted on both sides of his legs.

Jack met her halfway and pulled her closer to him. He inched closer to her face. She looked longingly at his lips. Her breath was caught in her chest as he was right in front of her face, but still visible for her to see his lips.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Jack asked.

He captured her lips with his. He nibbled on her bottom lip and then repeated the same action with her top. He slid his tongue across her lips and asked for permission for entry, which she greedily allowed. She moaned as his tongue found hers, he moaned as well as their tongues became a dance. Jack broke the kiss for their survival. She pressed her forehead against his to stabilize her labored breathing. Jack smiled at the sight of her kiss-swollen lips, her flushed face, and tousled hair.

"WOW, that was some kiss." Sue commented as she stared into Jack's soft, trusting, and loving eyes. Jack got up first and then helped Sue up.

"Maybe I should always let you win." Jack said with a wink.

"I agree." Sue responded as she got close to him for warmth.

The couple continued to walk around the park hand in hand. Anybody could tell that they were in love and nothing and nobody would get in between. As far as the couple was concerned, they were the ONLY 2 people in the world, no one else, and everything else didn't matter.

Sue decided that she wanted to make snow angels, and they did just so. They shared tender kisses and whispered whispers of love to each other. They didn't seem to care about anybody catching them together. No problems existed, no work, no stress.

Jack and Sue ran into a horse buggy that toured the park. The carriage had a blanket that both snuggled under. Jack had his arm wrapped around her waist while the other grasped her hand. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. He kissed her hair and enjoyed the view. Sue opened her eyes just as the sun was setting. The scenery was beautiful. They watched their first sunset together and kissed to end the day.

When the buggy tour ended, it was about 8:32 p.m.

Jack hopped off the buggy first, and then held his hand out as he helped Sue down. Sue hooked on to Jack's arm and then they started on towards the car.

"Let's park closer to the skating rink." Jack said as he opened the door for Sue.

"Sure, why not." Sue responded as she gave Jack a big hug and a peck on his lips.

Jack smiled and shut her car door. The parking lot still had a small group of people. Jack shut the engine off and looked at Sue.

"I have a surprise." Jack announced.

Sue raised her eyebrows and waited for Jack to open her door. She followed Jack to the back of the car. Jack opened the trunk and Sue peeked inside. Inside were 2 blankets and a picnic basket. Jack reached inside and got the 2 blankets. Jack had placed 2 thermos of hot chocolate in the middle of the blankets and wound the blankets tightly around the thermos to keep the hot chocolate warm. The hot chocolate was still fairly warm when he un-wound the blankets.

"Wow, Jack." Sue said as she tightly hugged Jack, "I don't remember you brining a picnic basket or the blankets."

"I got everything ready when you were in the shower and blow-drying your hair." Jack said with a proud smile.

"I am sooo lucky to have you in my life." Sue said.

Jack smiled and picked up the blankets, he put them under his left arm. Sue picked up the picnic basket. Jack round his usual spot on the lower part of Sue's back and led her to an area near the rink, but secluded enough so they could have their own privacy. They set up one of the blankets for them to sit on by an area that had enough light for Sue to see. She opened the basket to find some sandwiches and a mini cake. On the cake was a message that read, "_JACK AND SUE 11.28.06_."

"I wrote the message, that's why it's sloppy." Jack admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"It's perfect." Sue said as she sat down on the blanket and wiped the lone tear of happiness off her cheek.

Jack unfolded the 2nd blanket and then sat down next to her. He draped the blanket around their legs. They ate and drank. Sue was now in Jack's lap and he was playing with her hair.

_I wonder what our children will look like._ Sue thought and then quickly blushed as she just realized what she was thinking. _But hey, it doesn't hurt to wonder._ Sue concluded._ Hmm. Definitely Jack's eyes…_

Jack touched Sue's cheek to get her attention.

"Hey, what's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Sue said as she blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Well,do you want to go ice skating now?" Jack asked, "I think it's clear."

And it was.

They put on their skates and Sue finished first. She took a spin around the ice skating rink and closed her eyes. She inhaled the cold winter air. She envisioned skating with Judy once again and a lone tear fell down her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she found Jack's looking back at hers with concern. She started to reach to wipe the tear away, but Jack had already found it.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack soothed as he took her in his arms to comfort her. She continued to let her tears fall.

_I wish I could take all her pain away._ Jack thought.

Sue looked up and told Jack, "I'm okay, thanks Sweetie."

Jack wiped away her remaining tears and gave her a small smile. He continued to make circles on her face with his thumb.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's okay." Sue said as she smiled, "all I want to do is skate the night away with the man I love right beside me."

"Okay, just always know that I'm here for you, and I'll always be happy to lend my ear if you want to talk."

Sue smiled and held her hand out to Jack. Jack took it and kissed the top of her hand. They skated around 2 times hand-in-hand. Next they were skating backwards. Jack's arms were around Sue's waist and Sue's were on top of his. She leaned into him and let herself go free. She was with the love of her life doing one of the things she loved most.

Jack was softly humming Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You in Sue's ear. Even though she couldn't hear him, Jack knew she would agree with him about the lyrics.

**NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU (Glenn Medeiros)**

If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong

Our dreams are young  
And we both know they'll take us  
Where we want to go

(Chorus 1)  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

(Chorus 2)   
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

(Chorus 3)   
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through   
But nothing's gonna change my love for you

If the road ahead is not so easy,  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too

(Repeat Chorus 1)

(Repeat Chorus 2)

(Repeat Chorus 3)

(Repeat Chorus 2) (2X)

(Repeat Chorus 3)

(Repeat Chorus 2)

_The world may change my whole through, but nothing's gonna change my love for you._ Jack thought as he lovingly gazed at Sue in his arms.


	16. Our Second Challenge

"Good Morning." Sue chirped cheerfully as she entered the Bullpen. She glanced secretly in Jack's direction and smiled.

"Someone's awfully happy today." Myles noted.

"What?" Sue asked with an innocent smile, "I just happened to have a great break from work."

Jack saw Tara raise an eyebrow at Lucy who just shrugged back. Jack let out the breath he was holding and smiled to himself as he replayed the previous night.

After ice skating, they went to Starbucks like Jack had promised and they talked about anything and _everything_. From their childhoods to marriage and babies. Sue had decided on Jack's eyes and smile. Well, Jack argued on them having Sue's smile, but he finally gave in. He decided on Sue's laugh and heart.

They stayed at Starbucks until 10:30 and then Jack drove Sue home. He opened her car door for her and walked her to the front of her apartment building. The good-night kiss was breathtaking.

Jack idiotically grinned to himself as Sue had taken him by surprise. She had pushed him against the brick wall and gave him a kiss he'd NEVER forget. It was fiery, breath consuming, and very passionate. She took her time, and then she had backed away from him and went inside with a little bounce in her step and a smile. Jack was _still_ on the wall and _still_ had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he found to his disappointment that Sue was gone. She had kept him wanting more.

_That kiss was definitely unforgettable._ Jack thought.

"Hello, earth to Sparky." Bobby exclaimed as he waved his hand in front of the man that had a stupid grin on his face.

"Huh?" Jack said as reality checked back in.

"Are you okay mate? You looked kind of "out of it." Bobby told Jack as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Jack responded as he tried to steal a glance at Sue.

"About Sue, now we're you eh Sparky?" Bobby asked as he had caught the glance.

"Uh, no." Jack replied as he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Righto mate. _Everyone_ knows that you have a thing for our Sue. It doesn't take half a drongo to realize that." Bobby replied as he went back to his desk chuckling.

_There's something going on with Sparky, and I'm going to figure it out, no matter what I have to do._ Bobby thought.

_Oh no, is it just me, or does Bobby's expression look really familiar? _He quickly scanned the room and his eyes landed on…

_Lucy._

_He has an expression just like Lucy does when she means business or trying to figure something out. I better notify Sue. _Jack quickly concluded.

He quickly sent her a message and waited for her reply.

Sue saw the blinking tab and opened it up.

**JHudson: Bobby has a "Lucy" expression on his face and it's scaring me. We need to get out of here fast. We need a distraction. **

Sue quickly typed her reply.

**SThomas: Oh no! Hmm…**

**JHudson: Well?**

**SThomas: OH, I know! Do you happen to have an extra shirt?**

Jack looked up and gave Sue a puzzled look when he read the message but quickly responded back.

**JHudson: uh yeah. I'm wearing 2 shirts. Why do you ask?**

**SThomas: Just trust me and follow my lead.**

**JHudson: Okay, sure.**

Sue exited the window, looked up, and then gave Jack a wink.

She picked her coffee mug up as if to drink it, but spilt it all over her shirt.

"Aww man!"Sue exclaimed in fake surprise, "I split coffee all over my shirt!"

"That's gotta suck." Tara exclaimed as she gave Sue an apologetic look and went to get some paper towels..

"Are you okay? I kind of wish I had brought my extra shirt with me." Lucy said.

"Sorry, I don't have a shirt either." Tara apologized as she handed some paper towels.

"Hey, I have 2 shirts on; I can lend you one of mine." Jack slyly suggested.

"Really?" Sue asked, "You don't mind?"

"No, its fine." Jack said as he got up. He followed Sue out and placed his hand on the lower part of her back.

**Still in the Bullpen**

"Something is definitely going on between those 2." Myles noted.

Everyone else raised their eyebrows at Myles.

"What, you didn't notice anything? The usual awkwardness isn't there." Myles said, "For FBI agents, you guys are kind of slow."

Bobby just chuckled as shook his head.

**Jack and Sue**

Sue led Jack to the staircase. Jack quickly closed the door and was immediately pushed against the wall by Sue. She was hungry for his touch, his lips, and his love.

She gave him another kiss that left them both breathless.

"Good diversion." Jack said.

"Heh, I agree." Sue said as she looked into his brown eyes that was filed with love.

"So, how about you give me that shirt?" Sue said as she got closer to Jack.

"Need help?" Sue asked.

Jack just swallowed, held his breath but didn't respond. His breath was caught in his chest as she gingerly unbuttoned his shirt.

She looked up to find Jack's eyes filling with pools of passion, stirred by her. She got behind him and pulled his over-shirt off. She let it fall to the ground and then worked on her shirt.

Jack switched places with Sue and started to help her unbutton her shirt. She involuntarily shivered as his fingers gently came in contact with her bare skin.

Jack then stopped abruptly. He had to stop to control his "urges." He was beginning to get out of control. He turned away while Sue felt a hint of dejection and slipped her shirt off then slipped his shirt on.

_I've got to control myself._ Jack said._ Before we do something we might regret later on. _

_I know it isn't right, but why do I feel dejected? You've got to control yourself._ Sue chided herself.

"I'm done." Sue announced as she buttoned the last button.

Jack had a look of shame on his face and swiftly apologized as he hung his head low.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled to the floor. He then found himself staring at a pair of feet.

"Sorry, I couldn't see your lips." Sue said gently as she tipped his chin up.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized, "I shouldn't have…"

"Hey, but I didn't try and stop you, did I?" Sue asked him.

He looked at Sue to see her smile. He quickly scanned her face, she wasn't mad or anything.

"Let's just go back, okay?" Sue said gently.

Jack nodded in response as he gave Sue a small sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you." Jack said.

Sue smiled and hugged him.

"Are you ready for our next challenge together?" Sue asked.

"Which is?" Jack inquired.

"Lying to our best friends who are almost like family and denying them the truth." Sue replied as she walked out of the stairwell with Jack not far behind.


	17. Cornered

**Disclaimer: You know the drill x**

* * *

"Oh, and look who decided to _finally_ join us." Myles said as Sue and Jack walked in, "Our favorite undercover couple."

Jack and Sue both just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Lucy exclaimed, "What took you guys so long?" Lucy asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Tara said as she, Lucy, and Myles got closer to them with questioning looks.

"Went to go make out _again_ Sparky?" Bobby asked as he winked at Sue.

_What! Do they know? Is there a snitch? Did anybody see us?_ Sue asked herself as all sorts of questions floated through her brain.

"What! No." Jack denied as they both were getting a little uncomfortable from being cornered.

"Okay guys, time to get down to business." D announced as he walked into the Bullpen.

_Oh thank God!_ Jack and Sue **both** thought with relief evident on their faces.

"Um, Sue? What happened to your shirt? And Jack, why are you only wearing a white undershirt?" D asked as he had a look of amusement on his face as he waited for the explanation.

"I, uh, spilt coffee on my shirt." Sue stuttered.

"And, I uh, decided to lend her one of mine, because Bobby's shirt is _too_ big and I saved her from wearing one of Myles' shirts." Jack explained.

Myles gave Jack a dirty look when he said this.

"Plus, the girls didn't have any extras." Sue finished explaining.

"Uh-huh." D said.

"It's the truth!" Sue exclaimed.

"Hey, I never said I didn't believe you." D exclaimed as he put his palms up like he was surrendering.

_A little pushy now, are we Sue?_ Bobby mentally noted.

"Okay, let's start working on the case," Jack said, "What do we know so far?"

"Well, the staff members we talked to were very shocked when we gave them the news, the staff were a pretty close knit group." Bobby said.

"I talked to the owner of the institution, and he said that a lot of the workers are quitting now that they've heard about the murders." Myles added.

"D, what did you find out?" Jack asked.

"There were no fingerprints on the knives that were used; this guy most likely was wearing gloves." D concluded.

"Well, we certainly can't use DNA now." Jack said as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

_Wow, the littlest things he does makes my heart beat even faster._ Sue thought as she got lost in her own little reverie.

"Oh, and they were all just regular kitchen knives, nothing really distinct or special about them." D added.

"Okay," Jack said, "Luce?"

_One touch and I go crazy, one look and I'm melting._ Sue thought, _still_ stuck in her own little world.

"Of all the patients, they all took care of; there were 2 men that they all cared for at one point. Tara, could you pull their pictures up?"

Tara nodded in response. She found the pictures and enlarged them on the big screen.

"Jacob Dhep and Victor Jamieson."

"Any extra info?" Jack asked.

"No, except for the fact that they were both released last June." Tara replied.

"Luce, can you find their current addresses?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Lucy replied as she went to her computer.

"D, keep digging, Tara keep searching." Jack instructed.

"I got the addresses!" Lucy exclaimed as she gave Jack the slip of paper with the addresses.

"Thanks Luce." Jack replied.

"Sue, Myles, Bobby, I think it's time we pay these fine gentlemen a visit." Jack announced as he slipped into his suit jacket, and then slipped into his overcoat.

Jack noticed that Sue was kind of "out of it" so he walked over to her.

"Sue, are you okay?" Jack asked with concern etched on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Sue responded as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"We're about to go visit the men a visit." Jack said as he helped her slip into her coat.

"C'mon Levi." Sue instructed her dog as she put on her coat.

_Yes! Finally some action!_ Levi thought happily as he wagged his tail.

Sue, Bobby, Myles, and Jack all went out the door and were well on their way to the unknown.


	18. Jacob Dhep

**Disclaimer:same ol' same ol'** **I only own Jack in my dreams..x** **The rest are owned by Pebblehut..oh, but i own Jacob Dhep.**

* * *

The first house they stopped by was Jacob Dhep. Jack, Sue, and Levi went to the front door while Bobby and Myles were on stand-by with more back-up, just in case something went wrong.

Jack knocked on the door and a man opened the door halfway.

"Jacob Dhep?" Sue asked.

"Who's asking?" Dhep asked in a small voice, still half-hidden by the door.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Hudson, and this is my partner Sue Thomas," Jack answered as they both flashed their badges, "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"May we come in?" Sue asked sweetly.

"Hold on, let me ask "them." Dhep replied as he closed the door for a little while.

Jack raised his eyebrow and looked at Sue who just waited for Dhep's response.

"Oh, okay, you can come in," Dhep said as he opened the door, "they" said it was alright."

When he saw Levi, he shivered.

"Wait, NO dog." Dhep said before he let them inside.

"It's okay, he's my hearing dog, and "I'm deaf." Sue sweetly replied back.

"As long as he stays away from me, I guess it'll be okay." Dhep hesitantly replied.

_Why you gotta hate on me man?_Levi thought crossly as he followed Sue inside.

Dhep was a skinny Caucasian man in about his late 20s. He had sandy colored messy hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. According to his file at Barnes, he had a history of anger management and violence.

Jack and Sue sat down on the offered couch while Dhep sat on the couch farthest from the couple and wrapped his arms around his legs which were on the couch.

"Who takes care of you?" Sue asked gently, careful not to trigger this anger.

"N-n-n-nobody does." Dhep stuttered out while he looked at Levi with a scared expression on his face.

"It's okay Jacob; Levi won't hurt you, right Buddy?" Sue asked Levi as she scratched him behind his ear.

_Oh yeah, right there, a little to the left, yeah, PERFECT._ Levi thought was he wagged his tail happily.

"I-I-I don't like dogs." Dhep replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked curiously.

"Bad accident when I was younger." Dhep simply replied, never taking his eyes off Levi, just in case something happened.

"Would you feel better if he wasn't in here?" Sue asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, 'we' would feel m-much better." Dhep replied as he kept on nodding his head up and down.

Sue looked at Jack who called Bobby in his earpiece.

"Bobby, could you come get Levi?" Jack asked, "Okay, thanks, I'll bring him out front."

"C'mon Levi, let's go." Jack commanded.

Levi looked at Jack, then at Sue and whimpered.

"Sorry Buddy, go stay with Bobby and Myles, just for now." Sue apologized.

"C'mon Boy." Jack repeated as he patted his thigh.

_Sigh. Alright, I'll go._ Levi thought as he whimpered but caught up with Jack.

Jack opened the door for Levi and apologized also. He shut the door and went back into the living room. He smiled at Sue and then sat next to her.

"So, where were we?" Jack asked as he looked at Sue.

"I was just asking Jacob where he was on all the nights of the murders." Sue replied.

"M-m-murders?" Dhep asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "there were 5 people murdered from your old institution last week and Sue and I read from your file from Barnes that you have anger management problems, never got along with the workers, threatened some workers, and constantly got into fights." Jack responded cautiously as he waited for Dhep's response.

Dhep responded just like Jack had thought he would've; he lost his temper.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dhep shouted as he got up and started kicking stuff and throwing things on the floor. Glass shattered everywhere and things were broken.

Jack pulled Sue with him behind the couch. Sue tried to get up, but not before Jack tried to restrain her and pulled her down just as a glass object almost hit her.

**DANGEROUS HIM.** Jack signed as he face showed his fear for her safety.

_I want to get her out of here, but her stubbornness isn't going to allow me to._ Jack thought was he wrestled with his thoughts and emotions.

**PLEASE JACK, I CAN DO THIS**. Sue's eyes pleaded while she signed it.

**OKAY.** Jack signed back as he gave her a small kiss and pleaded franticly, "Please be careful."

"Jack, is everything okay?" Bobby asked in an alarmed voice as he had heard the glass and objects being smashed and broken, "Do you need back-up?"

"No, don't, it might make Dhep even _angrier_." Jack replied, "Sue's going to try and get everything under control."

"Okay, I'll just post back-up around the perimeter of the house just in case if something goes wrong." Bobby replied.

Jack nodded at Sue who stood up and quickly dodged the object that was thrown at her.

"'THEY' TOLD ME THAT YOU GUYS ARE EVIL, AND THAT YOU'RE GOING TO LOCK ME UP FOREVER!" Dhep wailed as he finally sat down on the floor and looked at his bloody hands.

He looked up sharply at Sue as she stepped closer to him.

"It's okay Jacob." Sue soothed as she tried to avoid the shattered objects.

"Jack, get 2 cloths so I can wrap his hands." Sue instructed.

Jack went to the kitchen and retrieved the cloths and gave them to Sue.

"STOP, DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Dhep yelled," Someone's watching you!"

"Okay, well you're injured and I need to wrap your hand." Sue said gently.

"There's a man in the corner over there watching your EVERY move!" Dhep said as he lifted a bloody finger and pointed behind Sue.

Jack and Sue turned around and Jack raised his eyebrows and mouthed to Sue. **'THERE'S NO ONE THERE.'**

"Jacob," Sue said soothingly as she tried to get closer.

"NO, don't!" Dhep wailed, "He said that if you come any closer he'll shoot you!"

"Jacob, there's no one there," Sue replied," I promise, I just want to help you."

As Sue reached him, Dhep had his eyes tightly shut waiting to hear a gun shot.

"See?" Sue said as she tapped Dhep. "I didn't get shot, I'm perfectly fine."

Dhep started to shake and Sue wrapped his cut hands with the clots.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" Bobby called out in Jack's earpiece.

"Yeah Crash, everything's fine, just send someone from Barnes down here." Jack replied.

"Sure thing mate," Bobby answered.

"Sue." Jack said as he waved at her to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Sue asked as she turned to face him.

"Someone from Barnes is coming to pick him up." Jack exclaimed.

Sue nodded and gingerly helped Dhep up and sat him down on his couch.

Dhep was still shaking and his eyes were still tightly shut.

"Jacob?" Sue asked, "You can open your eyes now."

Dhep slowly opened one eye, and then slowly opened his other.

"He's gone." Dhep announced as he blew out a relieved sigh.

"Jack?" Bobby called in Jack's earpiece.

"Yeah?" Jack responded.

"Someone is here from Barnes." Bobby exclaimed.

"Okay, send them in." Jack replied, "They're here." He told Sue.

Sue nodded and turned her attention back to Jacob.

"Jacob, someone is here from Barnes, they're going to take good care of you, okay?" Sue explained as the person brought a wheelchair and rolled it near the couch where Dhep was located.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sue repeated as she nodded at the person to help Dhep into the wheelchair.

Dhep just nodded and the person wheeled him out.

Sue turned and Jack was there.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Sue as he checked her over.

"I'm fine Jack." Sue responded with a small smile.

"You nearly scared me to death." Jack said with his voice almost cracking, and Sue could see his many emotions swimming in his eyes, "Thank God you're okay."

Sue looked at Jack and then was fully embraced with his hug. He let go of her a little back, but she was still wound up in his arms. He looked her in the eyes and was about to kiss her…

"Sparky?" Bobby asked as he entered the house.

Jack cleared his throat and let go of Sue fully.

"Yeah?" Jack responded gruffly.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Bobby asked with a goofy grin.

"No, nothing." Sue answered back as she turned red.

"Okay, well, glad you're okay Sheila." Bobby said.

"Thanks." Sue replied.

"Wow, look at the time, it's almost 2:30, lunch time." Jack exclaimed as he glanced at his watch.

"Wow," Sue said as she checked her own, "it is."

"You guys wanna grab something before we go back to the Bullpen?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Sue replied.

"Crash?" Jack asked the Australian.

"No thanks Sparky, I think I'll pass on this one." Bobby replied as he winked at Sue.

"Uh, where's Levi?" Sue asked quickly to change the subject.

"With Myles," Bobby responded, "I didn't want him to get injured or anything." Bobby replied enjoying watching her and Jack getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Okay, thanks." Sue said, "I'll go get Levi while you warm up the car." Sue said with a warm smile to Jack as she went to retrieve Levi.

"See you back at the Bullpen Sheila." Bobby said.

Bobby waited until Sue was out and then he turned to face Jack.

"So, why do I get the feeling that there's something going on between you two?" Bobby asked as he eyed Jack suspiciously.

"There's nothing going on Crash." Jack replied in an annoyed tone.

"Then why did that "hug" of yours look a little _more_ than a hug. Plus, it kind of almost looked like you were going to kiss her until I walked in." Bobby continued as he watched Jack's every move.

"Oh, Shut-up." Jack said dryly as he walked out to warm the car up.

"Looks like I've hit a nerve. I think I'm on to something." Bobby said to himself and smiled viciously.


	19. Chinese Anyone?

_Ahhh!! Bobby is driving me crazy!_ Jack thought as he started the car up and waited for Sue. _ I wonder how long I'll be able to resist Crash's questions and everything._ Jack pondered as Sue opened the backdoor for Levi.

When she got in, he turned to Sue and said, "Hey Beautiful." As Sue shyly blushed.

Ruff!_ Excuse me! You're missing someone Jackie Boy!_ Levi thought.

"Oh, well, hello to you too Levi." Jack replied as he turned around to ruffle Levi's fur on top of his head.

He took Sue's hand and entwined it with his own and then placed the clasped hands on his lap.

"Where to Sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"Hmm." Sue thought, "Anywhere with you is fine." Sue said as she smiled up at him.

Jack smiled back, "Hmm, okay, well there's this new Chinese restaurant I've wanted to check out for the past month."

"Sounds fine to me." Sue replied as she turned to Levi, "how about you buddy, what do you think about Chinese?"

"Ruff!"

"Chinese it is." Jack said as he backed out of the Dhep's driveway.

They drove in silence until they reached the restaurant. Jack slid off his seat, and then opened both doors for his passengers. Sue slid her arm under Jack's and leaned into him for warmth. Jack opened the restaurant door for Sue and Levi, and then let himself in.

"Table for 2? The waiter asked Sue who was at the moment turned.

"Excuse me? Miss? Table for 2? Are you even listening to me?" The waiter asked as his voice started to get louder.

"She can't hear you." Jack said as he tried to control his anger, "She's deaf, don't you EVER raise your voice at her again or…" He didn't get to finish his threat because at that point, Sue looked up and was startled by Jack's angered face.

"Jack, sweetie, what's wrong?" Sue aside in her confusion.

"Just a little misunderstanding, that's all sweetheart." Jack replied as he sweetly smiled at her. Once her back was turned, he turned to glare at the waiter with cold, hard eyes.

As they got seated, the waiter kept on apologizing over and over again, but Jack just waved him off. They placed their orders and then smiled at each other.

"Mhm. Well, what did Bobby want to talk to you about?" Sue asked.

"Heh." Jack replied as he put his hand on his neck.

Sue's eyes were immediately filled with concern.

"Jack, sweetie, what is it?" Sue asked as searched his eyes and his face for clues. She sought for his hand then placed hers on top of his.

"Oh, don't worry its nothing too big." Jack replied.

"Well then, what is it?" Sue asked.

Jack sighed, "I just think that Bobby may be on to us."

It was now Sue's turn to sigh.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think Lucy may be on to us too. She's been giving me weird looks and is always asking me questions, more than usual."

"Well, we'll just have to be more careful, but for now, let's not worry about it, and just enjoy each other's company, okay?" Jack suggested as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The waiter cleared his throat and announced that their lunch was ready. They ate in silence, savoring each and every single precious moment they had left together before they had to go back to acting. After the waiter came by to pick up their finished dishes, he asked the couple if they cared for dessert as he eyed Sue.

Jack noticed and defensively said, "Hey, buddy, STOP checking my girlfriend out, unless you want your sorry $# kicked."

"Jack!" Sue said in surprise as she gave him a sharp look, then she turned to the waiter, "I'm sorry, could you give us a few seconds?"

But the waiter just stood there and kept on eyeing Sue.

"Alone, _now._" Jack added coldly.

"Jack! What is your problem?" Sue asked oblivious to why Jack was so angry.

"What? You don't want me to say something when someone keeps on looking at you? Do you not want me to protect you anymore?" Jack snapped.

Sue's face softened, "Hey, I _never_ said that, just take it down a notch, okay? I didn't know he was checking me out. Look Jack, you're the one I love and belong to, _not_ him, okay?" Sue reassured him as she leaned over and pecked him on his cheek.

Jack turned his face and Sue gave him a disapproving look but was laughing. Jack tried to keep his face serious, but it eventually broke into a boyish grin.

"I could never stay mad at you, Miss Thomas." Jack said as he smiled.

"So, how about that dessert?"

Sue smiled and nodded for the waiter to come over.

"Could we just have the coconut ice cream with honey? Just one order please." Sue ordered.

"Sure, would you folks like an extra spoon?" The waiter asked as he kept his gaze on Sue.

"That _won't_ be necessary." Jack cut in, still giving the waiter a cold look.

The waiter _finally_ caught Jack's drift when Jack put his hand on top of Sue's, entwined their fingers, and kissed the top of her hand.

"Sure, coming right up." The waiter said as he cleared his throat.

"Is it just me, or do we always get bad luck with the waiters?" Sue asked.

Jack chuckled, "I was just wondering the same exact thing, my dear."

"Here you go, hope you folks enjoy it, here's your bill, have a nice day." The waiter said nervously.

"Mhm." Jack gruffly replied.

"Thank you." Sue replied as she gave Jack a disapproving look.

They shared their laughs and never ending smiles. They took turns feeding each other the ice cream. It truly was a Kodak moment.

"You have something on your chin." Sue told Jack.

He kept on missing the spot, so Sue got fed up and got it herself.

"Here." Sue said as she leaned over and licked the spot of sweetness on his chin. Then she planed small kisses along his face, until she ended his torture and captured his lips with her own. She teased his mouth open to meet his waiting tongue with her own. They both tasted the sweetness of the ice cream and Jack reluctantly broke the kiss as he felt his beeper vibrate.

"It's D, he's probably wondering where we're at." Jack said.

"I guess this will have to just continue later on." Sue said.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Jack replied with a wink that made Sue blush all over again.

They paid for their tab, and then left. The car ride was silent, they were both just savoring each moment that they had together. When they got there, Jack opened the door for her and helped her out. She looked at him in the eye, took a deep breath, and put her 'game' face on.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you my dear." Jack replied as he gingerly took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Let's go then." Sue said as Jack nodded.


	20. A Little Christmas Shopping

The next 2 days flew by quickly. Everyone in the Bullpen was getting ready to head home for the holidays.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Lucy asked Tara and Sue as they put on their coats.

"I have a date with Stanley tonight." Tara replied with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Looks like _someone_ is in for a romantic evening." Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey, Luce, shouldn't you start heading out? Doesn't your flight leave at 6:15 sheila?" Bobby called out to Lucy from across the room.

Lucy glanced at her wrist watch.

"Oh you're right; it's almost 5:45." She nudged Sue.

"Let's go, you know how bad the traffic gets."

Sue nodded, "Go ahead, I have to tell Jack something."

Lucy raised one of her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Just something about the case." Sue lied.

"Uh huh." Lucy answered unconvinced, but turned to the gang and called out.

"Happy Holidays everyone, have a good one! Bye!" as she walked out of the Bullpen.

"Bye Luce!"

"Later Luce!"

"Have fun!"

Some of the gang called out.

"Well, I gotta go pick something up at the store before I go home, so I'll talk to you all later." D announced.

"I'm off as well, gotta go get ready for my date tonight with Darcy. I'll walk you out mate." Bobby said then he called out,

"Later mate!" to Jack and "Later Sue!" to Sue with a wink.

"Well, I'm off." Tara announced to Jack and Sue as she switched her computer screen off.

"Bye Tara." Jack and Sue chorused.

Sue waited for Jack as he shrugged into his coat.

"Remember, my place at 8." Sue reminded Jack.

"Okay." Jack said as he walked alongside Sue and Levi towards the elevator.

They stood in the elevator silently because there were other people from the building in with them.

When they reached Sue's car, Jack opened her door for her while she got in.

"I'll see you later beautiful." Jack said to Sue with a wink that sent her blushing.

"Bye Agent Hudson, you're in for a special treat tonight." Sue replied.


	21. Merry Christmas

Jack stood outside of Sue's apartment door, checking himself over once more.

"Champagne, check, present, check." Jack mentally noted as he tapped his pocket for her gift.

He was wearing his dark blue shirt which he knew Sue loved on him. His hair was tousled and messy, just like Sue _loved_ it.

"Well, here goes nothing." Jack told himself as he knocked twice. He smiled as he heard Levi bark on the other side.

"Well, hello Agent Hudson." Sue said huskily as she opened her door. She looked him over.

_Tousled hair and my favorite color on him, with that irresistible smile of his, how much more perfect can he be?_ Sue thought.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning." Jack said breathlessly, and he wasn't kidding.

Sue was dressed in a red halter dress with a plunging neckline with heels to match. Her hair was down with some waves. Her make-up was done dramatically and her smile topped everything off.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Sue replied blushing deeply enough to match the shade of her dress.

_I love how flustered she looks, makes her look even more irresistible, if that's even possible._ Jack thought to himself.

"So, are you going to come in or not? Coz, I pretty starved, and I could eat dinner alone." Sue teased Jack as he entered her apartment door.

"This, my dear, is for you." Jack said as he entered Sue's apartment.

Once he entered, he was immediately overwhelmed with the delicious aromas from Sue's cooking. She had cooked steak for them both. The room lights were dimmed, but there was enough light glowing from the candles Sue had lit so that she could see Jack's face clearly enough and read his lips.

"Have a seat, won't you Agent Hudson? I just have to put our dessert in the freezer, why don't you open the champagne?" Sue suggested as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack took a seat, and opened the bottle of champagne, like Sue had suggested. He poured some into the 2 empty wine glasses on the table.

When Sue entered the dining area again, Jack immediately got up and pulled her seat out for her.

"Thank you." Sue replied sweetly.

Jack returned to his own seat with a smile.

"Looks _very_ delicious." Jack commented on the food.

"Why thank you." Sue replied with a big smile, "dig in." she encouraged.

And so he did, but being very sophisticated about it instead of tearing his steak up like he usually would do. He savored each and every bite that he took.

"So, we're all alone tonight?" Jack noted the obvious and gave Sue a wink, followed by his adorable irresistible boyish grin.

Sue blushed deeply once more and took a sip of her wine nervously. The truth was that Sue was nervous about being alone with Jack.

_Will I be able to control myself?_ Sue asked herself as she forked a small cut portion of her tiny piece of steak.

They finished dinner and then it was time to exchange presents.

"OoO! Me first!" Sue said, her voice filled with excitement as she handed his gift, which he eagerly opened.

"Oh, wow! An Express shirt _and_ jeans, the shirt I always wanted to get, but never got around to buying. Thank you Sue, you're the best sweetheart." Jack said with a huge smile as he kissed Sue's cheek.

"Okay, time for your present." Jack said as he reached into his shirt pocket for her gift.

Sue's eye's widened as she saw him take out a box out of his pocket.

_Well, it's too big of a box to be a ring._ Sue thought. _I'm excited. _

When Jack handed her the box, her hands started to nervously shake. When she finally opened the velvet box, she let out a small gasp.

"Jack, its beautiful." Sue said still trying to catch her breath.

"These 3 squares represent that Sue Thomas; you are my today, my tomorrow, and my yesterday." Jack said as he kissed her cheek again. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. She touched her neck gingerly, and then turned around to face Jack. She looked at him straight in the eye, with love so strong shining brightly in her eyes.

She whispered, "Thank you." As tears came down her face, she closed her eyes, wondering if she was in a reverie.

Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her tear-stained cheeks. Then he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Sue slowly opened her eyes, "is this real? Are you really here with me? Am I dreaming? Coz if I am, I _never_ want to wake from it.

Jack chuckled as he told her, "yes Sue Thomas, this is reality, I'm really here with you, and I'm here to stay with you until the day I die."

Sue kept on staring at Jack, still unsure if she was dreaming or not.

"Still don't believe me? Here let me show you." Jack leaned in closer to Sue and captured her lips. The kiss started out as gentle, but Sue's lips demanded more and Jack greedily reacted. He was hungry for her love, her touch, and he never wanted to let her go. Sue was first to break the kiss. She sighed in contentment and then snuggled close to Jack and watched the fire in the fireplace. Jack gingerly kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas my love."

Although she couldn't hear him, she whispered into the air,

"Merry Christmas Jack, I love you." While her tired lids closed and she sighed once more and then they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
